The First Task: Dovahkiin
by The Masked Half Blood
Summary: AU Xover. Harry is entered into the TriWizard Tournament and is trapped having to compete. However, the tasks have changed with four competitors. Now, sent into various worlds that score on what is learned and what is used, and how far a Champion got in their world, Harry is off to a Modded Skyrim as the new Dovahkiin. Part 1 of 3 or 4 part series. Harry/Multi. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_ : Sorry for the delay in writing, real life and all that. So, this is the start of a three or four part series. Each task of the tournament will be sending the champions to a different world, with the series following Harry's adventures through the worlds. First up is Skyrim to match the original First Task and get things swinging. I'm thinking of keeping things set in video games or just games in general. I'm not sure what the second task will be, but it will be building up bigger and bigger, the final task being Warcraft. If you have any ideas for the 'Second Task' let me know, I'm looking for something that bridges Skyrim to Warcraft. Along the way Harry, and the rest of the Wizard World, will learn things about the Potters that they never knew. Who was Lily Evans really? Was James Potter simply a wizard? Just how far does the reach of the Master of Death go? Please leave a review and let me know if you like this story.

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to the Tri-Wizard Tournament," the voice of Albus Dumbledore called out to the students, teachers and reporters filling the stands around the Quidditch Pitch. "Normally we would be subjecting our brave champions to unspeakably dangerous tasks that would require stamina, magic and fortitude usually own seen in myth and legend, however, many parents have threatened to sue not only the school but the Ministry of Magic should something happen to non-champions, so we had to think of something better," the aged Headmaster called out.

"Without further pomp, let us call out our champions as selected by the Goblet of Fire! First is Mr. Victor Krum of Durmstrang! Second, the lovely Miss. Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons! Third is Mr. Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts! Finally, the youngest competitor, Mr. Harry Potter of Hogwarts," the lavender clad Headmaster shouted as he introduced each competitor. His eyes twinkling as he heard the shout of encouragement and applause of the crowds for their favorite champion. "Mr. Crouch if you would proceed."

"But of course," the grouchy man stated as he stepped up to the podium with a smile beneath his toothbrush mustache. "Today our champions will have a monitoring spell placed on them, attached to one of these four monitors," he said before waving his wand, revealing a set of spherical crystals looming in the air and slowly spinning. "The monitoring charms are for the second step, our champions will reach into this bag," he said holding aloft a grey bag with the word GAMESTOP emblazoned across the side, "and choose their destination and world which they will need to save to complete the first task!"

Behind the podium, Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the awed gasp of the purebloods as they inspected the plastic bag. How could these people go so long without understanding a single thing about the much larger and advanced world that dominated the planet? There were certain times he felt he could just slam his head into a brick wall and hope that his life was just a bad dream. And exactly how were they supposed to get to a video game world to start of with? If wizards didn't know what a game store was, how did they have a spell to send them into one?

He watched as Crouch walked to the far end of the line up and to Krum, who was looking just as sour as he normally did. Couldn't the professional seeker ever look happy, Harry wondered to himself. He watched the duck-footed champion reach into the bag with all the seriousness of a man selecting a dueling weapon and remove a game case. Harry had to bite his lip from smirking as the first champion withdrew what appeared his cousin Dudley's favorite game, Grand Theft Auto V. Oh, that was going to be a wake-up call to the muggle world if he had ever seen one.

Then came the blond and well endowed veela, her blue eyes filled with trepidation as she reached into the bag. Harry wondered just what sort of game the french witch would produce from the 'mystery' bag. His green eyes flashed with amusement as she withdrew a game with a robed figure on the cover. Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag, not a bad title for a being with allure to be able to produce. He figured the seventeen year old would be able to use her feminine wilds to her advantage in the killing game.

His eyes narrowed though when it was Cedric's turn. What sort of game would the Hogwarts True Champion be able to get. Hopefully it was something the other boy could use his magic to get pretty far on. Oh! Maybe they had Mario or Donkey Kong... or the bloody Hufflepuff could pull out freaking Bioshock 2. The green eyed boy frowned as he watch the other champion flip his box to read the back. Bioshock wasn't going to be easy, not with the Big Daddy's and Splicers. The idiot would be lucky not to come out of it strung out of his mind on ADAM.

Suddenly his vision was filled with the bag and a multitude of games still lingering inside. He gulped as he recognized some of the titles, Mortal Kombat, Dead Space, Madden NFL! Absolutely nothing he wanted to grab. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon a black cover with a single rune, similar to that of a dragon etched across the cover in silver. Like a snake, which he could talk to, his hand lashed out and grabbed the game to have a look at it. The Elders Scrolls V SKYRIM, stared back at him from the case. Well, how hard could it be, he had seen his cousin beat Oblivion years ago?

Emerald eyes flickered to the stands where he could see his best friend, Hermione Granger, worrying her bottom lip as she too seemed to realize just what sort of games had been snagged from the bag. His former friend, Ron Weasley, was staring down at them in confusion. Harry knew that look, it was the same look Ron had whenever he was trying to read a text book.

"Now then," Ludo Bagman cried as he slapped his inflated stomach with two hands and looked rather happy. "With our Champions having selected their task, we will proceed to send them on their way," he said with excitement as Dumbledore moved throughout the champions casting monitoring charms onto them. Above their heads the crystals illuminated, showing an over the shoulder view of the champions and what lay before them. "With our monitoring spells in check, we can begin the task... Headmasters if you please..."

"Pons ad Novum Orbem!"

* * *

Harry Potter couldn't help the scream that ripped from his mouth as he felt what seemed to be a meat hook catch just behind his navel and rip him away from the small stage on which they had been standing. He felt himself tumbling through what felt like a rock filled tunnel before he was spat out onto the ground. He groaned as he stood up, glancing around for any sort of trouble. He knew the start of Skyrim, he was meant to be in a cart on his way to his execution, but now he found himself in a world that smelled of perfume, with crystals of all shapes and sizes floating though air beneath a blanket of stars, and a setting sun on the horizon.

All around him stood statues of a woman dressed in a flowing toga holding aloft a star and crescent moon as she gazed toward the horizon. He didn't even bother to stand up, but rather remained knelt beneath the statue of the Daedric Prince of Change, Azura. "Oh no, oh no oh no," he muttered to himself. He had just started and already something seemed to have wanted to go haywire, curse is luck.

"Rise, Harry James Potter of Earth," a sweet woman's voice called. With numb legs, and terrified out of his mind, Harry stood, his knees trembling as he gazed upon the statue he had knelt beneath. Or rather, what had been a statue. A beautiful woman dressed in a flowing nearly see through black toga stood before him, her skin a pale, almost glowing purple, as her blonde hair fell about her long ears and slim shoulders, her red eyes sparkling with amusement as she watched the young wizard blush. "Greetings young traveler, I am Azura, Prince of Dusk and Dawn. Welcome to Moonshadow."

"I.. it.. is my... my honor," the wizard stuttered out as he tried to focus on anything than the omniscient goddess like being in front of him. "May I... May I ask why exactly you have brought me to your realm?"

"That is simple, we must change you to have you fit into our world," the Daedric stated as she walked around the youth and looked him over. "The world is different from the one your cousin saved, a different Nirn and Oblivion, much like how your world has changed from you fighting a Hungarian Horntail to saving a world inside a video game. Your wizards no so little of technology that they didn't get the simple console version of this world, but what you're people call the PC version. Which means," she leaned down into his ear to whisper to him, causing him to shiver as her breath passed over his flesh, "mods are being downloaded."

The raven haired boy looked at the Daedra in shock. "How do you know anything about that? I would think, being inside the game, your realm of influence would be trapped to perceive what takes place in side your world."

The Daedra smiled at him. "Omniscient remember," she said before flipping her hair back. "Also, we need to do something with you," she said with a frown as she gazed at him. "Skyrim's champion cannot be a simple mage or warrior. They wouldn't make it past the first barrow," she explained with a shake of her head. "I'm afraid, we simply can't let this stand, your soul just isn't strong enough," she sighed before slamming her hand into Harry's chest, and ripping a glowing blue form of the boy from his body, complete with a black haze around where his lightning bolt scar should be.

"See, not nearly strong enough," she said as she watched the wizard collapse to his knees. "You see, the champion of Skyrim must be a Dragonborn, the same as the old emperors, a man born with the blood and soul of a dragon, and, well, you weren't. Luckily I can change that," she said happily as she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. A black gaping hole seemed to rip itself into existence nearby, before a snout of rotting flesh pushed itself through.

From his weakened position on the floor, Harry gazed a the dragon that pushed itself through the portal. Its skin and scales were rotting from its bones, dripping pus and ooze onto the ground, as thick yellow saliva poured from a gaping hole just behind its chin. Six horns grew from its head, a pair growing straight up, and four more curling forward towards its face. Unlike the dragons in Harry's world, it only had a set of legs, and used its wings to walk as front arms. "Lady Azura," the dragon's voice boomed in the air as it knelt its head, "I am surprised to be summoned by one such as you."

"A dragon bowing to a Daedra, how unexpected, Durnehviir," the woman said with a twinkling laugh. "I have a proposition for you, on I can easily make to Relonikiv if you desire to return to the Soul Cairn. We have a new hero coming to our world, and sadly, he is not Dragonborn. I am willing to break your cursed existence and free you from your duties in the Soul Cairn, but only if you allow me to merge your soul with that of this young wizard, Harry."

Harry shivered as he felt the pus oozing snout of the dragon practically nudge his body as he inhaled his scent. "He is strong when it comes to magic, but I do not know that he is strong enough that I would simply bow to his desires and needs, Azura. What accomplishments has the youth had that would make me think him my equal."

"Well none of course," Azura said with a laugh. "I know how you dragons are, you think you could best anything another race did," she said with a fond smile. "However, I can show you what young Harry has done," she said with a smile, "and what he is destined for." Placing a hand on Harry's soul and the other on Durnehviir's snout, a breeze swept through the perfumed air, as something passed from the soul, through the Daedra and into the dragon. Harry could only guess it was the memories of his first three years at Hogwarts.

" ** _Ausul Yol_** ," the dragon roared up at the sky after several minutes launching a fireball into the lavender smelling air. "Who could treat a child like that," he growled out before shaking his head. "To defeat a wraith at eleven, a basalisk and wraith at 12, and a horde of _**dovah sonaak**_ at 13 is unheard of," the dragon said in shock. "However, if he is to do what fate has in store, he will need more than raw magic on his side. To crush _**Lein Naakin**_ he will need my help and guidance... I accept, Azura."

The Dark Elf woman smiled before she closed her fingers on the dragon's snout and pulled the spirit of the dragon from its rotting body. The body exploded with purple flames, that swept around it eating the remains of its body, before turning and flowing into Harry's mouth and nose. He coughed and sputtered on the smell of rotting burned flesh, before he looked up toward Azura. She was looking at the dragon's soul for moment before it exploded into tiny pieces, then flying toward his soul and merging with it. A scream of pain filled the air as the black haze that hung over his soul's head suddenly began to glow red hot, before Durnehviir's jaws rose up from Harry's soul and closed around the dark shade, consuming it.

"There, easy as punch," the Daedra said before turning back to Harry and slamming his soul back into his chest. "There, now you are Dragonborn, and the mods have finished being set in place," the Prince of Change said with an almost feral grin. "This world will not be like you imagine, Harry Potter. Nothing is ever the same twice," she said with a twinkling laugh, before the realm melted away.

* * *

Green eyes flew open at the sound of a traveling cart. When exactly had he closed them? Gazing upward, Harry saw two carts filled with men being pulled along a cobbled road through town. He was standing, leaning against a railing with no idea how he had got there. In front of him was a massive stone tower and beneath it, a line of men stood waiting, one an executioner holding a decisively large axe. He watched as the carts came to a halt just in front of him and the men began to climb off.

"The Empire loves their damn lists," a blonde haired man said as he hopped off the cart that had brought him into town. He was talking to a rather well muscled man, dressed in rags. Soon enough, one of the men began to call off names and the prisoners began to walk toward the headsman to form a line. One man, Lokir of Rorikstead, had tried to make a run for it only to get an arrow in the back. The wizard watched as one man was beheaded, and then the big man in rags walked forward and was pushed to the block. Chaos soon followed as a massive dragon flew over the top of a nearby mountain and swooped down upon the city.

' _That is Alduin, the World Eater,_ ' a voice sounded in Harry's head, making him jump. Harry groaned at the thought of Durnehviir being able to speak to him directly. People were going to think he was crazy. ' _Alduin's power is like no other dragon, watch and observe, Dovahkiin_.'

As Harry watched, he got to see Alduin better. The dragon was black scaled, with what appeared to be steel armor bolted onto its tail and lower jaw. Its eyes were the color of molten steel and its wings had a red glow of burning coals. The scales along its underbelly had a burning orange glow that reached from its stomach to just below its steel jaw. Quickly it settled atop the tower across from Harry's railing and opened its mouth releasing a roar that shook the ground and knocked everyone from their feet. Black clouds swirled over head before meteors began to rain down from the sky onto the small village.

' _Alduin's Meteor Storm_ ,' Durnehviir explained inside Harry's mind. ' _No dragon knows the words to use but him. Behold, young wizard, the power of a dragon!_ '

The raven haired wizard could only stare in awe from his place on the ground as the armored dragon seemed to stare down on the muscle bound man, before openings its mouth. " _ **YOL TOOR SHUL!**_ " An intense blast of fire belted from between the dragon's jaws and struck the Nord full on. The man gave a scream as his flesh began to sizzle and pop, turning black before tearing away from the roasting muscles underneath. Harry closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the carnage, and felt like he would lose his breakfast at the sight of a man melting alive.

'Fire Inferno Sun,' Harry's mind translated the dragon's words on its own accord. It was different from Parseltongue, the only other magical language Harry knew. While the tongue of snakes came to him easily, he would have to learn to speak as a dragon. He was certain that only Durnehviir's presence allowed him to translate what he was hearing.

"Hey you stranger," a voice called, and Harry turned to see the person calling. It was the blonde man from the cart waving toward him from behind a pile of debris. What was his name again? Ralof or something? "Quickly, this way if you want to live! The Gods won't give us another chance."

Scrambling to gather his footing, Harry raced off after the prisoner. He wasn't about to die just yet! He was sure Azura would have his skin for pantyhose if he died so soon. Not to mention what Hermione would do to him.

As he raced into the tower, he completely forgot about the monitoring charm, or the fact that everyone at Hogwarts could see what he was doing.

* * *

 _ **AN**_ : Alduin's model is based on the Deathwing Inspired Alduin Mod. That's why he looks the way he does.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_ : So, as you may notice, there are some issues with this chapter, so let me get right to answering some problems I know people will have. A lot of items that can be found on bodies are not in Harry's inventory. This is mostly because well, he's Harry. I don't see him as the type to pick over someone's body like the original Dragonborn did. I especially don't see him finding mage robes and putting them on after taking them off a decomposing body, at least not yet.

Also, this is going to be a Harem series. I don't plan on just dumping women on Harry, but rather picking a choosing who I want from the stories he interacts with. Now, that said, there will be a couple of women from Skyrim who will be bound to Harry and follow him through the stories. Not all of them will be bound by love/marriage. One, introduced in this chapter, well I had so much fun writing her she'll probably stick around. The others will come over time, so don't worry about it. We'll get there.

A few people have called out for Dragon Age to be the next task, but I'm going to have to dismiss it. The only one I've played is Origins, and I'd have to play the others to know the story. I'm currently leaning the second task to be one of the following. Final Fantasy VIII, Dungeons and Dragons, or Highschool DxD, for anyone who has watched or read DxD, Dragonborn + Boosted Gear = Awesome. Now I just need to narrow it down between those three.

Well, onto this chapter, I hope you guys like it as much as you did the last chapter.

* * *

The Boy-Who-Hated-That-Title emerged from the caverns beneath Helgen as he had learned the town was called, coughing and trying to knock the dust off the heavy leather armor he now wore. An axe, currently dripping bear blood, hung from his waist across from an imperial sword. He had managed to gather a few gold coins, as well as an interesting spell book from a prisoner's cage beneath the town's keep. He had also managed to grab a pack, several potions, lock-picks, and food from his latest adventure.

Hadvar a seemingly polite Nord and fierce believer in the Empire walked out of the cave just behind Harry. The blonde north-man opened his mouth to speak before another mighty roar rang out. Grabbing onto the youth he pulled him down, minding the quiver of arrows and bow on Harry's back, as the flame spitting dragon flew overhead. "By the Gods that was close," Hadvar muttered as the two watched the dragon fly off over a distant mountain.

The green eyed wizard watched the Legionaire climb back to his feet before doing like wise. For a moment of silence the two walked down the cobblestone path leading away from the town. "You should come to Riverwood," Hadvar continued, putting his hands in his pocket as though the dragon attack didn't just happen. "My uncle is the blacksmith there and he could probably fit you with something better than Stormcloak armor and maybe some decent weapons."

"I've never really worn armor before," the teen said with a shrug. He was still rather disappointed he had been forced to cast aside his champion robes for something more durable, but it hadn't really held up against sword strikes that well. Speaking of, he maneuvered his pack around his quiver and dug through it for the book called 'Sparks' that he had found. Opening to the first page he suddenly felt a wave of dizziness as knowledge of the arcane was forcibly stuffed into his head. "Merlin," he muttered dropping the book and grabbing his head in pain.

Hadvar simply nodded as he walked. "Aye, that would be magic for you," the older male said with a frown. "I never took up the art though, preferring good nordic steel to anything overly flashy." The Nord laughed as if he had told a great joke, causing the youthful Harry to glare at him annoyed. Merlin he hoped he didn't have to travel with this guy for the whole game.

After recovering for a moment, Harry followed Hadvar further down the twisting and winding path, until they came to three standing stones with symbols carved into their faces. One appeared to be a man sneaking with a hood up, another was an aged wizard holding aloft a staff, and finally a warrior swinging an axe. "The standing stones," Hadvar supplied as Harry approached them. "They are said to bless whoever touches them."

Emerald eyes glanced back at the nord for a moment before he stepped forward. Gently he traced his fingers along the stone with the wizard on it and felt power lurch through his body. A buzzing sound filled the air before he looked upward, noticing a ray of blue light streaking toward the heavens from the stone. Turning, he looked toward Hadvar for an explanation, only to see the nord already walking down the road. Growling, Harry took off after him. "What good did that do me," he questioned.

* * *

Riverwood turned out to be a small little village on the bank of a flowing river with a decent sized log sawing business on a small island just off the bank. Hadvar's uncle had a place just inside town, a small wooden house attached to a forge and across the road from a small supply store. After a brief conversation about the dragon, Harry was tasked with speaking to the nearby Jarl, apparently what his world called a Lord, who lived nearby in a town call Whiterun. He was also given a key to the house and told to take what he needed within reason.

The raven haired youth looked around the forge picking up bars of steel and ore and putting them back down. While they could be valuable in the future, he felt they would way him down at the moment. Night was beginning to fall on the land and the adrenaline rush he had received at the start of the task followed by the dragon attack was starting to wear off. He would need to sleep soon and wondered just how much time had passed. These tasks were not going to be easy or short. Saving a world could take months or even years depending upon the skill needed.

' _The iron armor on the table would be good, **Dovahkiin**_ ,' the voice of Durnehiviir rumbled in the back of Harry's mind as he stepped around the forge. ' _If you were taller and stronger,_ ' it continued with a chuckle. ' _As it stands now, you are just a boy, you have not developed the muscles required to wear true armor, stick to the hides and leathers, cower in your sorcerer's robes because the strength to bear the arms of this world will allude you._ '

Harry's inner voice growled back at the dragon in his frustration. ' _You forget, **Dovah**_ ,' he snarled the word in his mind, ' _I am a wizard_.' Walking to the armor on the table, Harry looked at the bland iron and sighed. While it might have been historically more accurate than what he saw in movies, it was still boring. With a quick flash his holly wand was in his hand, and he felt the pull on his magic and felt the power of the dragon's soul rise to meet the magic and sentience of his phoenix wand. With a shout of pain the wand gave out, exploding in shards of burning wood that quickly turned to ash and blew away in the wind.

His green eyes could only stare at the charred remains of his wands handle in his grasp. "That didn't just happen," he whispered. "Tell me that did not just happen," he growled as he closed his fist around the remains of his only ties to the magic of his true world.

' _You bear the soul of a **Dovah** now_ ,' the undead dragon's soul remarked with an obvious vicious grin in his voice. ' _Did you think some flimsy phoenix feather could handle our power, Dovahkiin? This world has ways of amassing power and recreating what you have lost,' the dragon continued. If we can find Relonikiv, he will have the knowledge we seek. Last I had heard of him, he found a **Ved Dey** , a Black Book, that transfers the reader to the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Knowledge. If he is still alive, he would know more than any **Dovah** or human could possibly truly comprehend._ '

' _Yes well we need sleep and supplies_ ,' the new Dragon Born thought with a frown as he pocketed the remains of his wand. He would find someway to honor his wand in the future. For now, the day had simply worn him out and he didn't want to think anymore. ' _Lets go to the inn and get a room_.' He figured a room would be better than trying to be put up by the blacksmith and his family. They already had Hadvar staying with them, he didn't want to impose.

The Sleeping Giant Inn seemed to be rather busy with a musician, ' _Bard_ ' Durnehiviir corrected, set up in the corner and playing his guitar, ' _Lute_ '. A few men sat around at the fireplace, drinking and eating their fill as they laughed at a story that one of them had decided to tell. As Harry moved away from the door and began to make his way toward the bartender who he assumed he needed to pay for a room, he was stopped by a sudden hand on his shoulder. Turning he looked to see who had grabbed him only to come face to face with one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

By her pointed ears Harry could tell she was some sort of elf with long auburn hair that was swept over her head from right to left. Her amber eyes were narrowed into a hateful glare and her face was filled with piercings, from her ears, to her eyebrow, down her nose and even her lips. The elven woman's skin was a deep tanned color, hinting to a long life on the road and baking under the sun. A tattoo cross her left cheek, vines of a type that Harry couldn't readily identify.

She was dressed in what some might call armor. Harry thought it looked more like a metal bikini. It was a highly polished silver color with blue gems peaking through at random places, and seemed to mold to her body, a flame like pattern contoured to the shape of her breasts and held on by two pieces of string like an Earth bikini top. Her shoulder pauldrons were rather high and ended in black bird feathers that reached toward her silver gauntlets. A plated skirt, maybe that was what he could call it, was hanging between her thighs and over her ass, but left her thighs exposed, while knee high armored boots seemed to finish her look. A single ebony blade hung off her side that she gripped with the hand that wasn't holding Harry's shoulder.

"So, you finally arrive," the woman slurred out in drunken speech and Harry was slammed by the smell of ale on her breath. "You son of a dog," she bit out took a heavy step forward. Harry realized quickly that she was holding his shoulder to steady herself in her drunken state while she was talking to someone behind him. Turning his head, he saw another, paler, elf who looked like a deer suddenly trapped in the headlights at the sight of the elvish woman. "You didn't think I'd found out," she demanded holding up a piece of paper and slamming it down onto a nearby table, making the bottles rattle. "I know all about you and that human whore," she growled.

"Tamaria, please," the soft spoken elf said while raising his arms in a show of peace. "This is not the time or the place for such a discussion," he started to plead.

"Oh shut up, Faendal, I'll talk where and when I please," the woman now known as Tamaria snapped. "You have been pining for that merchant's sister since we arrived, I saw it in your eyes! I ignored it though, thought you'd realize the folly of trying to love a human, but no, now I find out you're writing love letters behind my back," she said in a furious calm. Harry knew that tone, it was the tone Hermione often took with Ron when he said something obviously stupid enough to make the teenage girl ready to kill.

As the female elf took a step forward, the new dragonborn threw himself up against her, his arms latching around her waist as his face was plunged between her rather large breasts. "Look, Miss. Tamaria, this really doesn't seem to place to have such a conversation," he tried to help the elf-man out, only to be utterly ignored. It was like she didn't even feel him buried in her cleavage!

"We're through, Faendal! I'm leaving this little town tomorrow, do you understand me," she barked tried to walk closer, only for Harry to impede her way. Looking down at the rat's nest of hair between her breasts she frowned before looking up. "I'm going with this human," she said triumphantly as a smile slid on her face. "I don't know where we'll go, but it will be a sight better than being trapped in this town watching you pine for another woman," she nearly shouted, before grabbing one of Harry's arms.

He didn't even get to go to the bar as the woman simply dragged him parallel to the wall the front door was on, and pushed open another door before stalking inside, Harry being dragged along in her wake. Once the two were inside, the woman began to strip, much to his embarrassment, causing him to turn around, as she undid the strings to her top and let it fall to the floor without care. He could hear the plate metal of her clothes clinking as she took them off, and then the flump of her body hitting the hay mattress of the bed.

Cautiously he turned around, only to blush immediately at the sight of the naked elf woman on the bed, thin chain rings hanging from her nipples, her eyes closed and her breathing deep and rhythmic. Thinking fast, he turned to leave, but saw the door only locked from the inside, meaning if he left she would be naked and vulnerable in a room he couldn't lock from the outside. Groaning, he slid his quiver and bow off his back and leaned them up against the wall, along side his axe and sword, before sliding out of his pack and using it as a makeshift pillow against the door. It wouldn't be his most comfortable nights sleep, but it was still a good sight better than sleeping in the cupboard beneath the stairs. With a sigh, he lay down on the hard wooden floor and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

* * *

When Harry awoke it was to an immense pain filling his left side as all the air was knocked out of his body. With a groan of pain he rolled over onto his right clutching is side. "Merlin," he wheezed, "what was that." Rolling back onto his back he was met with the terrifying anger of an elf woman dressed in armor and holding an ebony blade above his body. "Shite," he yelled as he scrambled to his feet and moving to take up his own sword only to find his weapons missing. Searching the room he found them on the bed behind the severely pissed off woman.

He realized the pain in his side was from her kicking him awake and moaned as he realized he had brought this mess on himself.

"Alright kid, you have a very short amount of time before I end your wretched life to prove that killing you is something I don't want to do," she snarled as she stepped closer to the wizard, the tip of her sword digging into the soft armor he wore.

His emerald eyes wide, he backed up against the door as much as he could. "You dragged me in here last night," he defended himself. "You had a fight with that elf guy about a letter and some woman, then said you were going to go with me today before dragging me in here!" Knowing it sounded like a lame excuse he thought back to the sparks spell he learned yesterday and felt a tingle around his hands. If he needed to, he could still defend himself without his weapons, if only his wand hadn't broken though.

The woman seemed to think for a moment before sighing and lowering her sword. "By the nine," she muttered as she stepped back from the teen. "I was drunk last night wasn't I," she asked. Seeing him nod, she began to swear in a language he didn't know. "I never think when I'm drunk, I just do things," she admitted before moving to sit on the bed. "Well, can't back down now, if I told the whole inn I was going with you than I really can't stay without looking like a pathetic loser. I'm Tamaria Soul-Tamer, who are you?"

"Harry Potter," the boy said with a hint of steel in his voice. He hated to be threatened, but still he let the magic fade from his hands and sighed himself. "I'm on a quest of a sort. I have to save the whole world from some sort of catastrophe which I think is tied to the dragon attack on Helgen yesterday," he admitted with a shrug. "After that, I don't know what I plan on doing, or if I'll be able to stick around."

The woman looked up with a glint in her eyes. "But you do have a goal," she said with a smile as she stood up. "I'll have to thank whoever sent you on this path that you rescued me from my boring existence in this town," she said excitedly. "Quick grab your weapons and we'll get going! Oh, Nine, I'm so excited, finally I can spill some blood," she said with a twisted glint in her amber eyes. "Its been so long since I put my sword through anybody!"

Harry frowned at the woman's attitude. She talked about killing people the way he and his friends talked about playing quidditch. It was unnerving. Was this what Hermione felt every time he and Ron would go off on a tangent about some team or the other? Shaking that thought aside, maybe having a woman who was into fighting wouldn't be to bad to have around. He didn't particularly like killing and could use the back up. "Glad to have you on board," he said as he walked by her to the bed and began to slip his weapons back on. "We'll need supplies though, I have enough for me but not for the two of us."

The smile immediately fell from the woman's face as she glared at the wall just past Harry's head. "You're right, and there is only one place to get supplies in town," she said with a cringe. "We'll need to go to the Riverwood Trader next door. Which means I'll have to see that bitch of a human woman," she growled before turning away from Harry and slamming the door open and walking out.

Rushing after her, Harry stopped just long enough to pick up his pack and follow her out of the inn. The two quickly climbed the steps next to a cart of cabbages and into another shop. A man was leaning on the counter talking to a woman in a yellow dress. Her hair was done up in a bun as she seemed to glare at the man.

"Well, someone needs to do something," she was saying with arms crossed under her breasts.

"No! No adventuring, no thief chasing," the man said before slamming his hand down on the counter. Before Harry could speak up, Tamaria cleared her voice from her place just in front of him. "Oh, uh, a couple of customers," the man said straightening up and looking at his sister with a glare. "Sorry about the noise, we've just been having some problems."

"We were robbed, Lucian, it isn't like we misplaced the stupid thing," the woman said as she walked across the room in front of Tamaria, not even giving the two a look before she dropped into a chair at a nearby table.

Harry cleared his voice and stepped around Tamaria, who was openly glaring at the woman that he guessed was Camilla from the night before. "Sorry to hear about your problems, is there anything we can do," he asked innocently. He didn't see Tamaria's eyes turn to look at him, or the smile that formed on Camilla's face as she smirked triumphantly at her brother.

"As a matter of fact young man, there is," Lucian said with a smile as he stroked his chin.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ : the mods used in this chapter are Tamaria Soul-Tamer by MissBonJovi and Silverlight Armor Mod by MrKrossFaith. Look them up if you want to see Harry's first Companion.

Also, next chapter is Bleak Falls Barrow and the first Wall! Once I get passed the Greybeards, this story is going to explode, ha ha!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Chapter 3, yup, its that time! This chapter is longer than those that came previously, and for good reason, there is a lot going on in this one. I'm sure some of you have noticed that I'm picking and choosing what battles I'm writing. May main reason is I believe I'm still going through the prologue, which will end in Whiterun. A lot of this is obviously things you can't deviate from until you fight the first dragon in game, then the game really opens up and so will this story. Expect a great deal of deviation from the norm mostly because its Harry.

My problem with choosing a second task is pretty easy. There are certain things I need to parallel between games. Skyrim has Nirn and its counterpart Oblivion, an Earth and a Hell. Warcraft has Azeroth/Draenor and the Twisting Nether. Why these are important will come about in Part 4, which takes place after year 4 for Harry. A lot of people have asked about Dragon Age, and as I said, I would love to, but I can't. Plus I think Dragon Age would be a step down from Skyrim, don't get mad its just my belief. As such, Blizzard has been gracious enough to help me. I can think of only one game with magic, soul gems, a mortal plane and a Hell, that would sit comfortably between Skyrim and Warcraft while upping the stakes. Ladies and Gentlemen, here are the tasks.

First Task: Dovahkiin (Skyrim)

Second Task: Sanctuary (Diablo III)

Third Task: Warcraft (World of Warcraft: WotLK/Cataclysm)

Also, I'll be updating on the weekends. Its why I'm pushing this chapter out so fast. I want to see how people react so I know the direction of the next chapter.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

The raven haired wizard was rather uncomfortable as he walked down the road leading out of Riverwood with Camilla on his right and Tamaria on his left. While the dark haired human woman didn't seem the least bit fazed by the elf's anger filled glared, Harry was rather nervous that the well endowed elf would suddenly lash out at the other woman. He sighed as he saw a bridge up ahead and hoped that escaping the town would calm down his new companion. "So, where do we go once we cross the bridge?"

Camilla smiled at the young adventurer as she came to a stop just short of the bridge. "First you'll take the left fork in the path just across the bridge, and you'll stay on that path until you reach Bleak Falls Barrow," she said calmly motioning off with her hand. "Now remember, you are going after the Golden Claw. Lucian likes to pretend he found it and show it off but it is actually mine. I was the one who found it in our attic space while we were converting it into our sleeping room."

Harry couldn't help but smirk at that thought. Lucian had sort of come off as overbearing and the thought of doing this quest for Camilla and not for her brother made it all the easier to undertake. His green eyes shifted toward his elf companion who was standing with her arms crossed and tapping her foot in annoyance as she stared up at the mountain they would soon be climbing. "Thank you very much, Miss Valerius," he said kindly before he started to make his way across the bridge, Tamaria following swiftly behind him.

"You didn't have to be so nice to her," the auburn haired woman said with a hiss that Harry almost mistook for parseltongue as they turned left to head up the mountain. "It would have been easier to bring her out to the bridge and stab her, toss her in the river and watch her body drop over the falls than have to deal with all this," she complained as she kicked up dust along the road.

Harry almost laughed as he stuck his hands in his pocket. "As terrible as that was it reminds me of something a friend said to me. I have a 'saving people thing'," he said with a smirk. "I think it has something to do with the way I was raised, to be honest," he said quietly. "I grew up knowing I was nothing, that I am nothing, my relatives made sure I knew that well enough. I'll help anyone because someday, I hope, that they'll find the happiness I wont," he said with a shrug. "I have a genocidal maniac after me at home, my one chance at finding a real home was ruined by my potions teacher and his own issues and want of revenge, and every other year the entire community turns on me because of someone's plot to kill me and I almost die. I'm going to die, so why not make other people's lives a little better before that time?"

The woman's scowl shifted into a frown as she eyed the teen she was following. "That is a rather fatalistic way of looking at the world," she summed up before turning her gaze back onto their surroundings, looking for any sign of an ambush. She knew the world could be cold and harsh, Skyrim was filled with orphans and beggars, but none seemed to get as down trodden as the boy next to her. Maybe she'd have to do something to turn his thoughts around before they parted ways. "What do you know about Barrows then, Harry?"

The boy shook his head as they turned a corner in the path. "Not a thing," he admitted. "Hadvar said something about being afraid of Draugrs coming down off the mountain as a child and taking him, but he didn't really explain what he meant by that." The boy wizard took his right hand out of his pocket and turned toward a snarling sound coming just off the path. Raising his palm he unleashed a storm of lightning into the shadows and heard the yip of an animal before a soft thud filled the air as it fell to the ground. He was about to keep walking when Tamaria grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You can't just leave it like that," she said with a frown before walking over to the bushes and pulling a rather good sized black wolf out onto the path. "It is wrong to simply slay something and not use what you can of it," she explained to the wizard before she pulled a small dagger from somewhere Harry couldn't see, and began to slice into the creature. Blood shot out across the dirt in the path as she pulled her dagger across its body, cutting slices her and there. When she was done, she pulled the wolf's skin clean off and put it to the side. "While I'm doing this get a fire started Harry," she said calmly. "We didn't eat breakfast and its nearly noon. Soon we'll reach the ice cap and we'll need all the energy we can get."

Harry began gathering nearby dead brush and sticks to start his fire, even pulling some of the nearby logs off the side of the road to stack up. The entire time he wondered just how he was supposed to start the fire without his wand, when his mind suddenly gave him a clear picture of his hand wreathed in flames. Standing from depositing the last log, he concentrated on the fire and felt a warmth fill his right hand. He gazed down at the fire burning in his palm before throwing it at the makeshift pile of twigs and leaves he had created. He couldn't fight the smile as he saw the fire start burning, and began placing larger sticks on the pile to burn.

"Very good," Tamaria stated as she walked toward the boy and pushed several sticks into the ground, the tops skewering various pieces of the animal he had electrocuted. "Wolf isn't really the best food, but it beats skeever," she admitted as she eyed the quickly growing fire and tossed a log on top of the stick pile and watching the magical flames begin to eat at it. "That should be good for a while, we'll want to burn the meat, to get rid of parasites and disease. Until its done, draw your sword, I wish to see how good you can use it," she said as she drew her own weapon.

Harry nodded and stood drawing his sword as he did so. "I've only used a sword once before yesterday honestly," he said giving the imperial blade a few swings to test its weight. "I was twelve and fighting for my life. My method was sort of praying to stay alive and hack away hoping I hit something vital," he admitted as he turned toward the beautiful woman and her shapely figure. "This isn't the Sword of Gryffindor but hopefully it will do."

"Gryffindor," the elf muttered as she lowered herself into a battle stance, "it sounds almost Nordic. Here I thought you were a Breton," she admitted before rushing toward the teen and swinging her blade toward him. She smirked as he barely swung the heavy blade around in time to meet her blow. However, she was older and stronger, her weapon easily batting his aside as the flat of her ebony sword caught his side.

"Close," Harry said shaking off his failure at protecting himself. Hopefully Tamaria would help him grow stronger before she decided to leave him. He swung his sword in an overhand strike, only for her to side step it and catch him again. Closing his mouth and deciding to concentrate, he swung the blade horizontally, only for her to casually step back around his sword's tip and rush him after he missed, grabbing his shoulder and putting the tip up against his unprotected stomach.

The next hour passed with the two swinging at each other. Harry started off not able to block a single swing or land a hit, but then the chanting started. He quickly found himself flying away from his body, below he could see himself and Tamaria still swinging at each other until he passed through the clouds and escaped the world itself. He was floating high in the night sky and could see several constellations surrounding him. The knowledge of what they meant filled his mind, and he smiled at seeing his magic constellations had been filled to certain points, showing that his experience before coming to this world was paying off. Turning though, he inspected the other constellations and found one for his mind labeled 'One Handed'. Reaching out on instinct, he saw the button star blaze from white to blue, and was slammed back down into his body.

He heaved a breath as he stumbled from the sudden out of body experience and fell to his hands and knees. Distantly he could hear the elf complaining about humans having poor stamina but ignored it. His body felt strangely different than it had mere moments before. Standing he felt a tension in his arms and legs he hadn't before. The life of a wizard was one of laziness, he knew that. If you had spells you didn't have to do it yourself, and his relatives made sure he didn't eat enough over the summer to grow any muscles from the heaps of work they put on him. Looking down though, he could see his arms filling out his hide armor sleeves a little better, his chest seemed broader and his legs more sturdy. Had he just gained a slew of new muscles? Did... did he level up?

Holding his sword aloft, he spun it in his hand with ease, something he couldn't have done before. Looking at Tamaria he could see her watching him with interest as he showed off his new skill.

"Interesting," the elf said as she observed the teen's increase in muscle and skill with a raised eyebrow. "There are stories of figures in history who had something similar happen to them," she admitted as she stepped closer to inspect him. "Their was the Nerevarine in Marrowind and then the Champion of Cyrodiil during the Oblivion Crisis," she said in wonder as she began to poke at the teen. "I think we can expect great things from you, Harry. Those two did great things, some terrible, but always great," she said, unknowingly echoing the words spoken to him when he had bought his first wand.

"Well, lets eat," she said suddenly moving away from the teen and taking her place beside the fire. The two had occasionally heard the pop and crackle of fat falling into the fire, and probably a few other things that Harry didn't want to consider. Moving beside the amber eyed beauty he took one of the legs off the stick where it had been cooking and, thanks to his gloves, was able to pull a piece of sizzling meat from it and put it in his mouth. It was certainly a new flavor, he would give it that. He would probably be trying to stick to the flavors he knew in the future to avoid something that tasted quite so wild.

* * *

'Merlin its freezing,' the wizard thought as he stumbled through the snow following his companion who didn't seem bothered at all. His armor did nothing to protect him from the biting wind at this altitude and how Tamaria was able to keep moving in that damn bikini armor was a mystery to him. He supposed he would eventually get used to weather like this, but it Hogwarts hadn't had its first snow fall yet when he had left, and he hadn't thought to pack a winter robe since all he was supposed to bring was his wand.

' _ **Naal faal Nen**_ ,' Durnehiviir's voice echoed through his mind. ' _Must you complain so much human? We aren't even that high yet_ ,' the dragon continued. ' _Look to your left, do you see that mountain_ ,' he asked. Getting an affirmative from Harry as he stared up and up at the mountain that rose from behind Riverwood he continued. ' _That is the **Ruus do faal Lein** , the Throat of the World, where you'll need to go to learn to master your shouting. Imagine the weather at the top_,' the dragon finished with a chuckle.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "So no fair," he grunted as he continued to slide across the ice hidden beneath the snow. He stopped though as Tamaria suddenly slid behind a rock formation, bidding him to do the same. Poking his head out from behind the rock, he spotted a tower standing rigidly against the howling winds and falling snow, a single torch burning in one of the windows. "What is the matter, Tamaria?"

"I've been staying in Riverwood for a while," she answered as she too peeked out at the tower. "There have been a number of break ins around town, and Faendal," she spit the name, "and I tracked some of them up this path. I wouldn't put it past them to have stolen that claw and fled to the Barrow. That tower is their first line of defense, with a second group standing watch at the Barrow. We need to take out the bandits or they'll alert the others. You have a bow, think you can take out the two standing outside the tower?"

Harry turned to look at her like she was crazy. He couldn't see anybody with the snow caking onto his classes. Sighing though, he pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow before he slid around the side of his rock hiding place and began to sneak forward. His legs twitched as he tried to stay close to the ground, moving from outcropping to outcropping in order to move closer unseen. Finally the two came into view, a long way closer than where the elf's eyes had been able to spot them. Drawing his string back, he aimed against the wind at the figure leaning against a tree and let his arrow fly.

The snow quickly swallowed the thin arrow shaft from his view, but moments later he saw the figures arms drop a his side, before he collapsed to the ground. Harry swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise at the thought of taking a life and drew another arrow. The second figure, who had been pacing a bridge between the tower and the road ran to his friend's age, and seconds later another arrow disappeared from the bow string. The figure was just rising when he suddenly lurched and fell on top of his fellow bandit.

Harry dropped to his hands and knees and began to wretch into the snow. His wolf lunch quickly spilling out on to the white snow as he tried to think of anything else other than taking two lives. The crunch of snow on the ground brought Tamaria's gleaming boots into his line of vision before she knelt beside him and began to rub his back. "I hate killing," he said miserably.

"They were bandits, Harry," the elf said quietly. "They take everything they can get; food, money, clothes, women and lives," she said with a hint of steel in her voice. "You had no problem killing the wolf," she reminded him. "That is all they are now, animals."

After he was done vomiting and dry heaving, the two made their way toward the tower where Harry could see the lives he had taken. The body on top was a woman dressed in barbaric iron armor, the shaft of the wizard's arrow sticking out of the back of her helm. Beneath her was what he guessed was an orc of some kind. He couldn't see the arrow, but could see the pool of blood had grown from somewhere around his neck. "Excellent shots," the elf said with a nod as she leaned down and began to loot the bodies.

Gold and jewels quickly disappeared before she turned her attention to the tower. High above them they could see a man glaring down at them from atop the tower. "He's your last man here," she said with a look toward the wizard. "This is a harsher land than you are used to, it is kill or be killed," she said before motioning toward his sword. "You'll need to get used to taking lives, Harry Potter, because if you don't, they'll take yours."

Swallowing thickly, Harry put his bow away and unsheathed his sword before walking into the tower. A bag of coins sat on a near by table and he easily scooped them into his pocket before he made his way up the stairs. A hole had been knocked out of the wall on his left and a rough walkway led to an upper chamber. Peaking around the corner, he could see a man with a thicker iron armor pacing across a landing, an axe in one hand and a shield in the other. Spinning around the corner and hoping to take the bandit by surprise, Harry threw himself up the stairs toward the man, only to meet him half way.

Harry swung his sword at the man's chest, only for him to knock it away with his shield and swing at the teen's head. Ducking low, Harry's sword met flesh as it swiped across the man's knees and slicing away the flesh from bone. The wound sent the man toppling head over heels down the steps, sadly that put him right on top of Harry who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The two fell in a heap at the bottom of the stairs but only one continued to move.

With is new found muscles, Harry pushed the bandit off of him and saw the imperial sword lodged between the mans' collarbone and his banded iron armor. He had killed again. Pulling his sword free he turned and wasn't surprised to see the elf standing outside the tower watching him carefully.

"Take his armor," she said motioning toward the dead man as she began to make her way up the stairs. "Bleak Falls Barrow will be more than some furs can handle, and we don't want you dying on us," she said as she climbed. Harry stripped the man and using his hide armor to clean away the blood he slipped it on, feeling the heaviness of it immediately and nearly fell over at the increased weight. Upstairs he could hear Tamaria opening a chest and pursuing its contents. "The armor will help you build up muscle quicker while it protects your squishy parts," she said casually as she came back down, tossing a large bag of gold at him. "You hold on to that. We'll be able to afford you better armor and weapons soon enough," she said with a wink.

* * *

The wizard watched as his companion put the bodies of a naked man and woman into each others embrace next to the fire. They were dead, just like the three men outside, and he was having a difficult time putting together the fact that women were bandits as well. Still they had heard the two talking about killing another person after he came up out of the Barrow, and he admitted he felt less guilt as he picked the lock on a nearby chest. Some days he loved having known the Weasley twins.

After finding a few more arrows and a garnet stone plus a few lockpicks, the two began to make their way down into the mountain and the Barrow properly.

"Barrows are old Nordic burial chambers," Tamaria said as the two made their way underground. "However, there are curses on them. If the enchantments on the Barrow sense you are trying to plunder the dead, they will rise as draugr and attack," she said in a way of warning. "The dead are kept a few floors down, locked behind gates but other animals sometimes get in. Frost spiders are one of the usual creatures you'll face crawling through the wreckage," she explained.

The two picked through urns and vases as they passed them, finding gold hidden away as they traveled deeper. Potions, some thousands of years old, were found laying around as they continued down deeper. Finally they found the man the two bandits had been discussing up above, dead with a whole quiver worth of arrows sticking out of his body, laying next to a lever. "A trap," the teen wondered aloud as he looked around. A stone slab lay on the ground, a snake inside a giant mouth, and the wizard shuddered, remembering the Dark Mark that had sat in the sky after the Quidditch World Cup. Two more faces were hung high above, one on the left had another snake while the right had a dolphin. Turning his head, he could see three more symbols to his left, only they were an eagle, snake, and dolphin and appeared able to be turned.

He ignored Tamaria watching him and moved the symbols to match the symbols of the other three faces. When he was done, he turned toward Tamaria who was already starting to pull the lever. A crash echoed throughout the chamber as a steel gate that the lever faced flew upward. "Check the bookshelf for anything useful," the elf said to him pointing up to the higher level. "I'll go ahead and make sure the next room is clear."

A red potion later, and Harry walked into the next room where three dead skeever lay in a heap next to a spiral staircase that lead downward. The auburn haired woman passed him a book about a thief and a large pink crystal as soon as he entered. "Something is different," the wizard said as he stepped over the skeevers and began to make his way down. "I can feel the magic in the air here and its only getting stronger as we head down," he said clearly. "I've felt this before," he grunted with narrowed eyes.

"You'll have to tell me more about your life before coming to Skyrim," the woman said with a frown on her lips as she watched the boy walk ahead of her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs she shuddered seeing spiderwebs hanging from the walls. She had no problem killing Frost Spiders, but that didn't mean she had to like looking at the large eight legged freaks.

"Hello, is someone there," a voice suddenly called out from a nearby room. The two ignored it for the moment, finding another chest hidden behind a wall of webs and a skeleton. Finally they cut through a doorway that had grown so thick with spider webs they couldn't walk through. To their left they could see a man bound in spider webs and beneath him a group of humanoid shaped husks. "Thank the divines, quickly cut me down," the man pleaded.

The teen and elf moved forward, only to halt as a shadow passed over the whole in the ceiling that was giving them light. Harry had seen giant spiders before, but the Frost Spider that lowered itself now was easily the size of Aragog in the Forbidden Forest back home. Rage filled the dragonborn as he thought of the spider trying to feed him and his friend to its children. Inside, he could feel Durnehiviir feeding on his anger, and fueling his power. Raising his hand, he spoke one word, one he didn't even know would work. "BOMBARDA!"

He could feel the dragon's rage and his own fueling his magic core even as it drew on the ambient magic of the world. The spider exploded in green gore as the exploding charm took effect, splattering the floor beneath it in green ichor and venom as its legs slammed against the side of the room. Ignoring the green rain falling from the ceiling, Harry eyed the bandit. This was the first one they had found already tied up, just ready for interrogation, and he strolled forward with a purpose, noting the man was sweating as he got near.

"What do you know about the golden claw that was stolen from the Riverwood Trader," he demanded.

"I know everything, everything you need to know," the bandit said thickly as he eyed the boy. "The claw, the puzzle, I have it all worked out," he said greedily. "Cut me down and I can show you."

Before the teen could speak movement out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention as an ebony blade sank into the heart of the bandit. "I've seen his kind before," the elf said as she withdrew her blade and sheathed it. "We'd cut him down and he'd run away. This way, we get the claw and don't have to chase him through the levels."

Harry groaned as he reached up and pulled the man down before checking his pockets. He found the claw and a journal explaining that the answer to a puzzle deeper was answered by the symbols on the bottom of the claw. Nodding to his partner, he stood and began to make his way down to tunnels.

* * *

Elf and wizard both stumbled through the heavy doors that sealed them off from the creatures behind them. Draugr were not something that Harry particularly wanted to face again. Who knew the dead could be so hard to put down? Sighing heavily he began to make his way through a huge underground cavern. His footsteps disturbing the bats that clung to ceiling as they began to fly around in agitation. He didn't even jump at their screeching, he was tired, worn out and covered in cuts and bruises from fighting the dead and their traps.

Kneeling at a small underground creek he splashed some water into his face to try and wake himself up. That was when he heard chanting. Leaping up and expecting an attack, he saw Tamaria look at him funny as though she couldn't hear anything. ' _What is that_ ,' he wondered to himself. Maybe he had leveled up again?

' _The wall_ ,' Durnehiviir said clearly in his mind.

Confused, Harry looked around before spotting a large curved black wall standing behind a sarcophagus nearby. It was covered in scratches, a particular set glowing dimly in the light. Intrigued, but cautious, the wizard drew his sword and an ancient nord shield and began to make his way toward the wall. As he got closer the chanting grew louder and his vision began to dim. He pushed on, refusing to back down until he stood just in front of the odd wall. The glow flew from the wall to surround him, filling him with something he couldn't identify.

' ** _Fus_** ,' Durnehiviir whispered with a grin in his voice. ' _The word means Force in your tongue_ ,' he explained. ' _I'll tell you about our language soon enough, right now, you have bigger problems._ '

A cracking sound filled the air, and Harry spun around to see the lid on the sarcophagus go flying into the air and a draugr's hand clasp the outside rim of the stone coffin to pull itself up. His emerald eyes flickered toward Tamaria, still kneeling across the lake with a look of horror on her face as she also noticed how far she was from the fight.

With a shield in one hand and a sword in the other, Harry glared at the abomination climbing from its grave before rushing forward hoping to get the first strike.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, I said I would be updating on weekends and I'm a person of my word. So, here we have some answers to questions I've been asked. Especially by one "HarbingerLady" reviewer. I don't know if they'll continue reading this story not, but here are some answers on what is going on back in Hogwarts. I don't really want to cut back to Hogwarts too often, this is a Harry centered story with Harry not being at Hogwarts being one of the main focuses. Without Harry there, its a school, nothing really exciting going on. I know some people wonder about that kind of thing though, so I'll try and drop back into Hogwarts from time to time, more than just the opening and closing of each part.

For the Harem I'm not taking any suggestions. I have the women picked out that will be with Harry and traveling with him. Yes, the powers such as being Dragonborn will crossover with Harry into the 'real' world and into the other 'game' worlds. The girls though will only be coming back to Hogwarts. Its sort of cheating in the tournament if you have a slew of people going into the task with you. That said, I have no problem naming 2 of the women who will be part of the Harem, without going into other games or who may or may not end up joining the family. Aela and Serana will be part of the harem, not only can they teach Harry things, add to his powers and teach him what it means to be part of something bigger, but also it will add fuel to the fire of Harry's Fifth Year.

Now that you are done listening to a mad man ramble, lets get on to the story!

* * *

Hogwarts had changed since the first task had begun, in ways that Hermione Granger had never fully thought possible. While the crystals in the quidditch pitch continued to show images for the hundreds who still flocked to see the only two competitors left in the task, the students had given up watching by the first night. That isn't to say that her best friend didn't have the most shocking of entrances to his game, just imagine a dragon attacking the town he arrived in and him having to run for his life! It was the beginning to an epic tale that was unfolding outside of their reality!

No the real changes were how the tasks were being shown to the students and the competitors that had already finished. The ceiling of the great hall was blazing with a dual screen split effect. On one side was the professional seeker and champion for Durmstrang, Victor Krum, driving a stolen Ferrari through the streets of a made up American city, the night sky was blazing with neon signs for everything from gun stores to strip clubs as he drove around. The other side, the one above the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, was showing a fierce sword fight between Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Didn't-Want-To-Be-Champion, and some type of magic wielding inferi.

She had been able to keep track of her friend during breakfast and lunch, but had missed so much because of classes and the need for sleep! She had been forced to ask a seventh year who had stayed up watching the task who the elf girl was with Harry. Lets just say the fact that Harry slept in the same room as a naked woman startled her quite a bit. The Harry she knew was very shy and she was surprised he didn't pass out at the sight of a naked full grown, rather robust and tanned woman.

A giggle from the Hufflepuff table had her turn around slightly taking her eyes off Harry's battle for a brief moment. Cedric Diggory, the True Hogwarts Champion, had seemingly changed quite a bit thanks to his own part in the Task. The older teen boy found himself surrounded by first year girls almost all the time, his laughter infectious as he played with them in the halls, or was asked to tea parties in the Great Hall. It was rather fascinating to watch his interactions from a more psychological point of view. There were also the weird abilities he seemed to manifest, powers not taught at Hogwarts that he claimed came from genetically splicing his DNA with something called ADAM.

Fleur Delacaur was another interesting change from what Hermione could tell. She had not known the partial veela before the task, and she did not talk to her now but her friends seemed to be regarding her strangely. The curvy blonde had taken to hiding her face within the hoods of her cloaks and seemed to prefer moving in the shadows. She had also manifested abilities that Hermione couldn't figure out. If Fleur was walking with a group the girl would usually stand out, now she blended into the background, she constantly was scanning the crowds in the halls and had even seemed to pick up the ability to see through walls.

Another odd aspect was, according to the whispered conversations in french that she had over heard, Fleur had written home for a pair of cutlasses, throwing daggers, wrist mounted blades and a set of old pistols. It was bizarre from an outsiders perspective because the french witch hadn't seemed to do anything in the task. The monitoring charm was linked to her body, so the crystal focused on her, sitting in a chair called an Animus, for several hours. What went on in that chair, no one really knows, only that the veela could often be seen a top the Astronomy Tower, gazing at the Durmstrang's ship with hungry eyes.

"I wonder how it works," Neville's nearby voice said questioningly as he stared at the ceiling with intrigue, wincing slightly as he watched his fellow Gryffindor give a feral roar before tackling the undead creature to the ground and stabbing it repeatedly in the head.

"Oh, well I watched the Professors set it up," Hermione said with a smug grin as she turned to Neville, taking her eyes away from the gruesome scene on the ceiling. "With the tasks running longer than the judge's first thought they had to change some things. The monitoring spell can't be removed from the crystals or they'll lose sight of the champions, so they arranged for a pair of omnioculars to be set up and record the crystals. The omnioculars are then spelled to project their images over the champions house or school here in the great hall. Victor's 'screen' is over where the Durmstrang students sit, and Harry's is over the Gryffindor table."

"That... makes sense... if a bit convoluted," Neville admitted before he returned to his mashed potatoes, watching as Harry and the Tamaria girl looted the creatures body, before moving on to the two chests in the cave, then scurrying up the stairs. "Harry is going to have a hard time in that world, isn't he," the pudgy boy asked the brown haired girl beside him. "He's from the Muggle World, and that land seems to be more fit toward the Wizard World or something from the past."

A slight cough from behind pulled the two students to look up at a rather gleeful Remus Lupin, their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and a rather shabby black dog at his heel. "Mr. Longbottom, I'm sure you'll find that Harry is a good bit more resourceful and cunning then one would imagine," the former professor said as he sat at the table, quite uninvited and seeming not to care one wit that he wasn't supposed to be there. "Professor Dumbledore invited Snuffles and myself to come and watch the tasks in place of Harry's family," the werewolf explained.

"Harry has been showing skills that I didn't think were possible. His body and magic are adapting to the world he has been placed in," the professor continued with a scarred grin. "He always was rather adaptable, even as a baby. When James and Lily were home he knew better than to beg to stay up or make a fuss over nothing, Lily wouldn't have it," he said with a chuckle. "On the flip side, Sirius, Peter and myself were all bachelors, we didn't have any children. That baby had us eating out of his hands within an hour if we were babysitting, and Lily's wrath would always fall on us," he said with a laugh.

"Um, Professor Lupin," Neville started to ask with a waiver in his voice. He didn't do well with new people, certainly never with one on one attention or in this case, one on two. "As interesting as that story is what does it have to do with Harry surviving a world with a dragon and inferi?"

The werewolf smiled to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "Well nothing honestly, I just thought I'd tell a baby Harry story," he admitted with a twitch of his mustache. "Honestly though Harry is adapting to the world he is presented with," he said motioning toward the ceiling where the young hero was climbing down a rock face toward a graveyard of what appeared to be elephant bones. "This afternoon, shortly after you went back to class from lunch, he showed two amazing abilities. He conjured fire and electricity without a wand," he said with a proud smile. "He's not only adapting he's overcoming."

* * *

"Mammoth graveyard," Tamaria tutted as she dropped down onto one of the skulls and used it to hop to the ground. "Never particularly appealing to come across a mammoth or their caretakers," she advised the youth as she began to look around, letting the wizard drop down behind her. Her amber eyes flashed toward him for a moment before taking in the clearly darkening sky. "We'll need to make camp. Get a fire going like you did earlier and I'll rummage us up something to eat," she said before crouching low and sneaking off into the shadows of the land.

It didn't take long for Harry to start his fire and spent his time waiting for Tamaria by focusing on the fire making the flames burn lower but give off more heat but not light. He rather felt like a muggle welder as he watched the narrow white hot flame burn within the heart of the logs that were cracking and breaking as they continued to feed the flame. Magic could be decisively odd when it wanted.

After he had the flame the way he wanted it, he drew the sword he had taken off the drougr that had been laying in wait in front of the word wall. It was clearly old but a type of stasis magic kept it from rusting or chipping with age. It was all carved from a single large rock and while incredibly heavy it seemed to fit his hand rather well. He could also feel the magic pouring off the stone sword in waves of bitter coldness. While the territory known as Skyrim was always cold the sword seemed to drag the temperature down a few degrees even with the magical fire burning near by.

' _Good, you are practicing the **lu,** magic, you have learned_,' the voice of Durnehiviir spoke from Harry's subconscious mind. ' _It is good to see that you are practicing and becoming familiar with our world._ ' Harry could practically hear the undead dragon nodding its head as it spoke. ' _Now, it is time to begin training your **zul**. You will learn words from walls like the one inside the cave we were just in, but while you can speak our language, they will not grant you their power until you have consumed a **Dovah** 's soul. Luckily, when you consume a **Dovah** who has its own unique shout, you will learn that shout in its entirety and be able to use it_.'

The raven haired wizard ran his hand through his messy hair. _'I suppose you are one of these dragons that has a shout_ ,' he asked knowing how his luck usually went when it came to things like this.

' _But of course_ ,' the dragon stated quite proudly. ' _I spent thousands of years trapped within the Soul Cairn, the land of the dead, and my shout shows that connection. Now listen and concentrate_ ,' Durnehiviir instructed. ' _The words for my shout are **Diil Qoth Zaam**._ ' The undead spirit spoke and Harry felt a shiver pass through him as the words translated in his mind. ' _Undead Tomb Slave_.'

' _Do you want me to use it now,'_ Harry thought with a slight shudder at the possibility such a spell could bring about.

He felt the dragon begin to laugh inside his chest. ' _No, I want you to wait until you actually meet another dragon. Of course I want you to start practicing now_!'

Shaking himself, Harry stood and turned away from the small but intense fire. He kept his sword out in case anything happened to go wrong with... whatever magic it was that Durnehiviir was teaching him. " _ **Diil Qoth Zaam**_ ," his voice blasted through the air. For a moment, he thought nothing had happened and nearly gave a sight of relief... before the three spherical dark portals opened among the bones of the dead mammoths.

Dark skeletons with piercing white glows coming from their eye sockets rattled as they appeared in thin air. The first held a bow and seemed to be looking for any threats among the trees. Another was a floating upper torso of a black skeleton who quickly lifted a mammoth tusk as a weapon and held up its hand as if to cast a wandless spell. The third was a massive black skeleton with a purple glow, clad in what he had learned to call Ancient Nord Armor, that the draugr it Barrow had worn.

Seeing no threat the three turned toward the fire their eerie white eyes landing on the teen who couldn't help but take a step back from them. Slowly the two with legs bent at the knee, bowing before the dragonborn while the floating skeleton merely put its hand over his heart.

' _They see what I saw when I looked at you, Dovahkiin_ ,' Durnehiviir spoke once more. ' _We Dovah do not merely exist in the now but like our father the great Aedra, Akatosh, we too can see through the currents of time. I know of your **dez** , of your destiny, even though you are still struggling to understand you have one._' Green eyes listened to the dragon's speech inside his head even as the Boneman, Mistman and Wrathman faded into piles of dust as the land of the dead called them home. ' _With my Thu'um you can call on the dead as allies. However, not all dead answer to me_.'

The sound of a clearing throat caused Harry to spin in place to look across the small white hot fire to the other side. Standing there in her barely-there armor was Tamaria holding a few bloody rabbit bodies in her grasp. "Well that was certainly interesting," she said eyeing Harry suspiciously as her left hand drifted to the sword on her hip. "Do you mind telling me what all that was about," the elf asked with narrow amber eyes.

"This is going to be a long story," Harry said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

The auburn haired beauty sighed as she felt like pulling her hair out. "Let me see if I have everything straight," she said in as calm a voice as she could, even though she was pacing across the fire from the teenage boy. "You are what you call a 'wizard', a mage who is currently going to a school for teens to learn magic and being forced to compete in a tournament. The competition is broken into separate tasks with the first having you being sent to Nirn, a fiction world where you are from in order to save the world from some disaster," she tried to clarify.

At Harry's nod she continued. "Now, you have the soul of some dragon called Durnehiviir that has been fused to your own soul by a Daedra Prince. You are the legendary dragonborn, the same as Tiber Septim and the Empire's line of succession for ages," she rambled, seemingly at a loss at just what she was saying. "You realize this makes you sound completely insane don't you? Oblivion, I sound insane just repeating it."

The wizard looked up from where he had set the rabbits cooking while he had been telling his story. "Thank you for focusing on that part," he said with a cheeky grin, glad she decided to ignore his story of his life before and at Hogwarts for the last three years. But yes, you have the main gist of things so if you want to take off I only ask that you don't repeat it," he said gazing at the fire. "I'll understand of course, my first real friend my age took off as well, though his was more due to his jealousy then anything."

"Are you kidding," Tamaria suddenly shouted whirling around on the teen and making him jump. "This is the kind of adventure we travelers only dream about," she said excitedly. "Who would have thought a prisoner from the Imperial City would over throw the Tribunal and render the Heart of Lorkhan and over throw the Tribunal? Who could possibly imagine that another Imperial prisoner would find the lost heir and fight against Mehrunes Dagon with the Avatar of Akatosh? This absolutely bizarre and insane story is the same." The Elf leaped across the fire and grabbed the wizard's armor, staring him in the eyes with crazed amber, "This is my chance to help save the world."

"Oh," a voice suddenly spoke up from beyond the light of Harry's fire, "she's a spirited one. Reminds me of that insane cousin of mine." A young man with long black hair, a clean face and looking rather thin walked up to the fire and dropped down on one of the mammoth skulls. His grin only a grew as another man stepped from the shadows, dressed in fur boots and loincloth with a mask made of a stag's skin tucked under his arms. His face was roughly clawed as a mustache was attached to his upper lip. "By Oblivion it feels good to be somewhere with power, Hercine," the first man said.

The bigger and much more muscular figure nodded his head as he sat down, neither offering a word to the teen and elf they had interrupted. "I couldn't agree more, Clavicus, while I love vacations, can we agree to limit our time in that world? I couldn't hardly control my transformations and what those vile soul sucking fiends did to you in that prison? Absolutely dreadful."

The elf dropped the boy she was holding and seemed to try to slink away only to be chased back into the fire light by a shaggy black dog and a rather ferocious looking wolf. She knew who these two were and desperately wanted to get away. Why on Nirn would they appear now? Beside their fire? Just when her life seemed to be looking up the Eight seemed to want to crush her under their foot again.

Harry though was looking between the two men and the canines that had come with them. No one ever accused Harry Potter of being stupid... well other than his aunt and uncle but he didn't count them. "Sirius," he whispered looking at the thin man petting the mangy looking black mutt. "Remus." The man with the wolf and shaggy brown hair hadn't even tried to disguise himself at all! "What are you two doing here! I'm so glad you are here," he exclaimed before jumping across the camp into the arms of a smiling Clavicus Vile to the happy barks of the dog beside him.

"Harry get back," Tamaria demanded as she drew her sword and glared at the two men. "I don't know who you think they are, but that is Hercine and Clavicus Vile, two of the Daedric Princes who rule Oblivion!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ So yes, this chapter was sort of filler, I admit it. Since its a three day weekend for me, I'll be able to divest a lot more time into this story and chapters, so hopefully I can get further and further. Please everyone, if you like it, have questions, or want to give advice to a starting writer, please review or pm me! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! Here is my second chapter for this weekend, I hope you are all having a wonderful Labor Day weekend! Lots of bar-b-ques and things like that! Once again at the bottom of this chapter I will be naming the mods used, though not all of them can be seen just yet, they are in effect, I ask that all of you check them out. A big shout out to my reviewers and the people I've been pming back and forth about this story! I love you all and you guys really help me keep the fire burning!

Now, onto the story!

* * *

Harry stared at the elf in confusion while the two men he trusted more than anyone else began to laugh. "Oh, that reminded me of Hermione," Clavicus Vile announced after a hearty laugh. "Don't trust him, Harry," he said in a high pitched girly voice, "he's a werewolf!" The man who Harry knew as Sirius Black threw his head back and laughed heartily again at the memory. "Yes girl, I am Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of Tickery and Wishes," he said with a grin. "However, I'm also Harry's godfather."

"Hercine, at your service," the Huntsman of the Princes said with a grin. "However, I also spent a year teaching this young man how to defend himself from dark creatures," the Daedra said with a wink at the raven haired wizard. "Its all part of the hunt after all. Of course, he's one of the few prey I've ever had who manage to outmaneuver me and keep him and his friend safe while I rampaged," Mooney commented with a proud smile. "He also saved Clavicus' life that night."

"Shut up Mooney," Clavicus snarled. "I managed to survive twelve years surrounded by those creatures feeding and drawing on my powers while the wizard wards kept me contained. I had one slip up and you won't let me forget that I was almost consumed by the damned things," the daedra said with a huff as he crossed his arms, making Harry smile at his childishness, an action that made the outlaw of the wizard world smile as well.

"How can you be human and daedra at the same time," Harry asked looking between his godfather and his honorary uncle in confusion, while Tamaria continued to duck down behind him in fear. "How were you even on Earth?"

"Well that is easy," Hircine said with a smile as he clapped his hands. "We were on vacation," he said as though that was enough. Seeing Harry's confused look he chuckled and shook his head. "We as Daedric Princes rule over certain areas of Oblivion as well as our followers here on Nirn," he said clearly as he sat his stag mask off to the side. "Every few centuries we decide to get away from it all and just live easy, as we call it. We pick a world and are born to it, forced to use that world's laws, even in magic. I was a perfectly human child for years before Fenrir bit me and awoke my inner beast. The only power we really had was to slip back into Oblivion before coming here to Nirn to see you. Though we did have to wait for the students and judges to go to bed so they wouldn't see our actual forms."

Sirius snorted as he reached down and scratched the grey furred dog behind the ears. "The werewolves in Nirn are different from the ones in your world," he explained. "They have fur and the whole wolf shtick while you saw Mooney's shame," he said with a laugh causing the other daedric prince to look at him with a glare. "The magic of worlds are different Harry, remember this. They evolve with the world and through the people who use them. Lycanthrope is similar to a virus, each person it infects changes it a little more until its something unrecognizable. Your worlds magic is closed in and cut off from a majority of the world, so the magic itself is smaller and weaker than compared to other worlds and created the 'core' inside a person to build up over time. Here in Nirn, magic is open and everywhere, it will refill your 'core' and reshape it."

"Harry," the timid voice of the piercing obsessed elf asked from behind him. "Are they... are they giving you a magic lesson?" The auburn haired woman was in a state of denial at the moment. This moment beside the campfire was throwing everything she had ever learned about the Daedra right out the window. She had been taught that all daedric beings were corrupt and evil, and now here she sat listening to two of the Princes who obviously cared about the wizard boy in front of her, giving him a lesson like a pair of fathers.

The boy simply nodded before moving to sit beside the fire again. "That does explain some things," he said looking at the fire he had created and played with. "I feel more powerful than I did at home and while using magic does make me slightly tired, its no where near what it was like at Hogwarts," he said with a small smile on his face. "So, if you two are Daedra, does that mean my dad is here somewhere too?"

Hircine and Clavicus frowned at each other before shaking their heads. "While it would have been nice to have Prongs here or even in Oblivion, he isn't one of us," the former professor said with a sad smile at the boy. "James was human, like we were, but we could feel it even then. Prongs was more powerful than any mere human and I'm not just talking about human magic either. We determined he was someone like us, an entity, probably on vacation, but we could never figure out just who he was or where he was from."

The green eyed boy bowed his head at the fact his father wouldn't be able to help him in this world. "Oh," was all he managed to come up with. "

"Well, as much as we'd love to stay and hang out, we need to get going," Hircine said with a groan as he stood up and stretched. "The problem with coming back is that we need to sort out our respective realms and see just what is going on," the sandy haired daedra said with a frown as he picked up his stag-skin mask. "We'll be keeping an eye on you Harry, never fear that," the former professor said with a sad smile at the wizarding hero.

The dark haired man stood up next and smiled at Harry in a way that only his godfather could. "I'm going to need to talk to some of my friends here to see about some things," he said mysteriously before clasping a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I'll go ahead and tell you that Cedric and Fleur are already out of their respective tasks and some of the things they've experienced have leaked over," he said with a wink. "As your godfather, I think I can pull a few more strings than just some memories and changed psychology," he said happily. "We're always around if you need us. Just find our shrines and we'll be able to talk."

"Thank you," the wizard said with a grin as he hugged the daedric prince tightly. "I was afraid I'd have to go through the task without hearing from anybody, but I'm glad you here. Now, I won't feel so lost without anyone from my world." The teen stepped back and watched as the two princes began to fade away in dark red swirls of energy. Remus was placing his mask back on his head, looking fierce with the bow strapped to his bare chest, while Sirius merely laughed as he faded back to his own realm.

Sighing as he watched the two daedra fade away with their canines Harry was oddly happy. Remus and Sirius were here, in some form or another, and they said he could come to them with problems he was having. He wasn't alone in a world full of strangers anymore. Turning around to Tamaria though, he saw her amber eyes flickering in the fire light as she watched him with suspicion once again. "I didn't know they were coming," he said quickly waving his hands in front of his iron breastplate. "I'm just as surprised about this as you are!"

The woman pursed her lips as she stepped around the dragonborn keeping a wide birth as she moved toward the strange white fire the teen had created. "You are the dragonborn, related in some way to two of the Daedric Princes and from another world," she said with steel in her voice that made Harry wince. The sound of metal sliding across fur made him gulp as he saw her draw her sword from her scabbard and point it at him. "You realize what this means do you not," the elf questioned as she dropped into her fighting stance.

"No... not really," Harry said as he drew his own sword and stepped away from the seemingly crazed elf woman who was watching him intensely.

"It means, we'll have to train twice as hard to get you ready for what lays ahead," she spoke quickly before leaping across the expanse between them while swinging her sword. Steel met stone as the wizard blocked her strike and the one that followed. Tamaria was certain that this wizard was destined for greatness and she would be the one to make sure he was ready. How odd it was that so shortly after meeting him she felt this protective streak to help prepare him for the horrors to come.

* * *

The warrior elf and the teen dragonborn pulled themselves from the river early the next morning after crossing to get back to the road. While Tamaria was nude, her weapons and armor held above her head, Harry was still in his boxers as had carried his armor across the river to keep it dry. The sun was beating down on them but still Harry found the weather freezing even so far below the ice snow on the mountains. He would have to look up a map or globe of Nirn to find out just where he was, but he was certain that he was far into the northern hemisphere of this world.

As the two put on their armor a soft whistle drew their attention to the southern part of the road. A woman was walking up the cobbled stones with a sly smile on her face as she eyed the two up and down making the teen blush. She had red hair with a eyes that seemed to flicker between cold blue and a rich honey yellow. Her heart shaped face was covered by green war paint that seemed to resemble claw marks stretching from left to right. Her long hair fell over shoulders and slid down to her shoulder blades.

Her armor was, in Harry's opinion, more suitable to be counted as armor than Tamaria's was. Iron sat atop her shoulders lined with red fox fur that ringed her neck. A vest made of bear skin was stretched tightly over her breasts and stomach, attached in the front by leather cords that showed her cleavage and bellybutton. A leather skirt hugged her upper thighs with two curved metal pieces hanging down to her knees on the outside of her legs. A pair of leather boots gripped her shins and padded her steps while a heavy and strong hunter's bow was slung over her chest, its drawstring cutting between her ample breast.

"'Lo," the woman said as she drew near enough, though she did not bother to raise her hand in greeting. "I am sorry to interrupt you two," she said with a gleam as she watched the elf shrug nonchalantly but the strapping young man blush. "However, I seem to be a bit turned around. I was coming from half-Moon Mill from a job with one of my shield-brothers, Skjor, when we seemed to get separated. I am hoping he can find his way back to Jorrvaskr on his own, but just in case have you seen him? A tall man, bald, blind in one eye wearing wolf patterned armor," she asked looking between the two hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Miss, I can't say we've really seen anyone other than you since dawn," he said before dropping onto a boulder sticking out of the hillside and pulled his boots on. "We were in the Barrow all day yesterday and are on our way to the Riverwood Trader to drop off something we found for them. We'll be going on to Whiterun after that, if you want to accompany us until we get to Jorrvaskr, is that right?, we don't mind the company."

While the fourth year wizard was being polite, Tamaria was eyeing the other red head with a frown as she crossed her arms under her breasts and tilted her head to the side. "Hold on there, we don't know anything about this woman," she scolded the teen. "What is your name? I know you are from the companions, the shield-brother comment gave that away, but how did you two get split up? Usually the companions are better than that."

The companion smirked at the elf and put her hands on her hips as she answered. "I am Aela the Huntress, one of the Companions of Whiterun," she said in a clear voice so there was no misunderstanding. "As for how me and shield-sibling were split up, it was an argument if you must know. There are rumors of trolls on the seven thousand steps leading to High Hrothgar and Skjor was interested in seeing if he could take it out. However, a troll that high would have to be a frost troll and I would have liked back up before taking on such a creature myself so I thought we would get paid for our job and then travel up the mountain with a few other proud companions. I awoke this morning to find that Skjor had left on his own."

"Hmph," the elf made a mocking noise as she turned her back on the nord woman. "I didn't think they allowed lovers in the companions, not since Kodlak Whitemane took over as the new Harbinger," Tamaria said with a glance over her shoulder. She thought the other red head would get mad, but instead she chuckled before almost bursting out into a full belly laugh at the elf's words.

"Skjor is not my lover," she said easily. "If anything he is like a second father to me since I joined the companions. We hunt together, that is true, but there are no feelings that run that deep. Now that we are through talking about my love life, why not do the courteous thing and introduce yourselves, especially if I am to be traveling with you," the nord said with a feral grin toward the elf.

The black haired wizard stood up after finally clasping all the buckles back on his boots and feeling the armor seemingly resize itself to his body once more. "I'm Harry," he said casually. He didn't notice the tension between the two women and was completely lost in why Aela was grinning at Tamaria who had her back turned. "This is Tamaria, she's agreed to accompany for a ways on my journey," he explained. "I'm supposed to be going to Whiterun to tell the Jarl about the dragon attack on Helgen but we need to deliver this-"

The boy was suddenly cut off by Aela as the woman moved to stand directly in front of him, causing him to step back against the rock he had been sitting. "A dragon attacked Helgen," she asked looking off in the direction she knew the town lay in. "This is amazing! Imagine the look on Skjor's face when I come home with a dragon's skull and all he has is some troll fat," she said excitedly with a smirk on her face.

"Well yeah, but it flew off down the valley," Harry explained pointing in the direction of Riverwood and Whiterun beyond it. "We need to get soldiers to guard Riverwood and put Whiterun on the defensive," he said as he tried to inch his way past the companion without rubbing his face on her breasts. "However, since it was on the way we decided to take a quest from the guy who owns Riverwood Trader to get back something stolen from him. The Barrows though emptied out on the far side of the mountain, so we have to go back through Riverwood, drop off the golden claw and then we can go see the Jarl of Whiterun."

The three began to make their way down the cobbled road, Tamaria and Aela flanking the Boy-Who-Lived as they made their way toward the small town beside the river. "That sounds like a very nice thing you are doing, Harry," the nord said with a smile on her thin lips as watched the young armored boy walk slightly in front of her. "How much coin are you getting to do this for the town?"

"Coin? You mean like payment," Harry asked looking at the taller blue eyed woman with a frown. "I didn't ask for any money honestly," he said with a shrug. "I just like helping people and the feeling it gives me."

"With that kind of attitude, I think you would make an excellent companion, if you can prove your arm with that sword you are carrying," Aela gestured toward the sword at Harry's waist. "Though, if you only have a one handed weapon, it might be prudent to get yourself a shield as well. Blocking with a sword can waist a movement that could be better used slicing an enemy open."

The elf made a derisive noise as she walked on Harry's other side. "I think you'll find that Harry doesn't quite fit the mold of a companion," she said with a smirk at the new red head, who frowned at her alongside Harry. "Companions are warriors," she explained to the teen. "They feel that the use of magic is cheating in a fight and that it dishonors the combatants."

"Oh," Harry said with a frown as he lightly bit his lip in thought. "Yeah, while I'm learning to use a sword still thanks to Tamaria, I don't think I can become a companion," he said to Aela who was looking at him in confusion. "I was born with magic, its part of who I am," he said with a sad smile at the blue eyed goddess that was walking beside him. "While I'm learning to use weapons I could never give up my magic," he explained.

The red head looked at the boy with shock. Magic was looked down upon by many of the companions but she understood that like any weapon it took time and energy to train and focus. No body was just born with magic, it took long years of research and meditation to be able to weave the energies of the world to do your bidding, but for young man at roughly the average age of marriage in Skyrim to be boasting the ability to use magic was almost unheard of.

"While many of my shield-siblings view magic as dishonorable, I am not among them," she said with a scathing look at Tamaria. "I understand the years of practice and work that goes into spell crafting, I have fought many mages after all," she said puffing herself up and drawing the hormonal teens eyes to her breasts as she did so. "In a duel or weapons training, I would find it unfair to use magic, but in a battle to the death if you do not use all that is at your disposal than you are a fool," she said.

The group continued walking up the road, the black haired teen, the auburn haired elf and the red headed nord, with the little village of Riverwood growing in the distance. None of them thought to look towards the peaks above Bleak Falls Barrow, where a black dragon with glowing red eyes watched them from a distance. " _ **Ful, dovahkiin neilaas dii iidah. Das hi fen fraan jahrii ahrk zomaar bah do Alduin**_! ( _So, the dragonborn survived my attack. Soon you will feel the full and terrible wrath of Alduin_!)"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I hope you all liked the current chapter! I will be working on next chapter starting tonight, hopefully it will be up tomorrow!

Mods:

 _Bijin Warmaidens_ (version 2.8) by rxkx22

 _Bijin Wives_ by rxkx22

P.S.

I'll be having a quick vote, either by pm or review for the next follower to join Harry from Riverwood. This will be the last one until Harry gets Lydia as a Housecarl.

 _Jahiya_ by Sniizy

 _Camilla - Bijin Wives_ by rxkx22

 _Shiamar_ by Thrillawhale

 _Kavula's Followers_ by kavula

 _Almveig Eldsdotter, the Battlemaiden…- Kavula's Followers_ by kavula

 _Rashida Windgrace, the_ _Ansei_ \- _Kavula's Followers_ by kavula

 _Aodhamair o' Flannagain, The Breton Witchblade_ \- _Kavula's Followers_ by kavula

You already have Tamaria and Aela you don't need any more yet! - Also an option!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ So, it was really a tie between Camilla, Almveig Eldsdotter and Aodhamair o' Flannagain, so I went with Camilla. Now, I decided to make her more interesting then she was in the canon game where she was capable of marrying and opening a shop, but didn't do anything else. So, now I gave her a backstory and a purpose for traveling and I think you will like it. Its certainly unique, I think.

Now someone asked which quest lines I was going to do with Harry and I figured the big 3 would be enough so there will be the main quest to fight Alduin, along with Dawnguard and Dragonborn. There is one I wanted to add was _Dragon Break 1 and 2 by - Bad Wolf and The infinity engine_ by darren83 but I'm not sure I can work it in.

Oh, by the way, Camilla is not going to be in Harry's lover harem. That's a very short list and she doesn't fit in either canon or in my story, though her new roll will play a part in the Harem. No, I have other plans for Camilla.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

The shop keeper, still dressed in his red shirt, stood flabbergasted at the sight of the golden claw sitting on his counter. "Wow, that's just, wow," he said in awe as he looked the claw over. "Strange it looks smaller than I remember," he said in almost a suspicious look as he gazed at Harry as if he somehow shrank the claw. "Still this is a wonderful thing you've done for me and my sister! Here I had some coin come in, its yours." He dropped a heavy sack onto the counter that jingled heavily as it hit the wood.

Harry was about to say that pay wasn't necessary when Tamaria stepped in. "Thank you," she said as she scooped up the bag of coins and slipped them into Harry's pack. "Do you mind if we do some shopping," she asked looking around, grateful that Camilla wasn't sitting anywhere in the store. The thought of that black haired hussy set her on edge, especially at the thought that she could right now be with Faenal, that cheating low life son of a Horker!

"I'd like to see your spell books please," the young wizard said hopefully. He was directed to a nearby bookshelf filled with tomes the likes he had never seen before, some even darker than what was in the Hogwarts restricted section! His eyes landed on several schools of magic including healing, conjuration, destruction and Illusion. "How much are these," he asked looking back at Lucian.

"For you, I can let them go on the house, don't have much call for them anyway," the shopkeeper said with a shrug before returning to what he was doing. He was staring at flesh revealed by Tamaria's armor and the skin tightness of Aela's fur and leather armor. "Mmm yeah, what a lucky devil," the shopkeeper muttered to himself as he watched the women look through his weapons and armor, which even he had to admit were rather low grade.

With out needing any more encouragement, Harry swept the stack of books into his pack, intent on reading about the various abilities that magic had in this world. He quickly moved on to look at potions and gemstones, since the back shelves were full of such items. He had learned the beauty of healing potions in the Barrows after a particularly rough fight with drougr wearing ancient nord steel armor.

"You know, its always a fine day with you around," a pleasant voice said, causing various reactions through the shop. Lucian jerked his eyes away from Aela who was looking at some steel arrows he had found on the road one day. A shiver ran up Harry's spine as he felt the comment was rather directed toward him and turned to the stairs leading to the second floor of the shop. Tamaria's teeth ground on edge as she turned around ready to draw her sword at the sound of the irritable woman's voice. Aela merely glanced over her shoulder pretending to not be aware of the tension in the room though her nose was twitching.

Camilla swept down the stairs in her yellow and white dress, a pleased smile on her face. Her hair was loose from its bun hanging down over her shoulders to her breasts in front and the small of her back behind. "I knew you would help us," she said with a smile on her lips as she gazed at the teen. Her smile grew as the teen blushed at her attention. Her hazel eyes flickered to the elven woman when she heard a snarl on her lips. "Oh hello Tamaria, thank you as well for watching over our young hero," she said with an authentic smile.

"Don't give me that crap," Tamaria said venomously making the dress wearing woman take a step back with wide eyes. "I know all about you and Faendal, you man stealer," the auburn haired woman growled as she put her hand on her sword. "Tell me why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand!"

"Faendal? The archer that patrols the mill," Camilla asked with a frown at the dangerous looking elf standing near the door. "I know he comes in all the time but other than a few greetings I don't think I've ever spoken to him," the black haired shop keep said with a frown as she tried to imagine any time she might have lead the male elf on. "Why do you think I would steal him?"

Tamaria nearly fell over as she heard the shop owners words. "You mean you and he never..." she fell silent for a minute before she threw her head back and laughed openly, having to grab the item's chest behind her for support. "By the eight that is hilarious," she said with amusement tinging her voice. "Just the other day Faendal was saying he was breaking up with me to pursue you! I thought the two of you had already consummated a relationship!"

Harry looked between the aurburn haired woman and the black haired imperial as they began to talk. He might have been young and only really starting to see the world after entering the wizard community, but he could follow the relationship rather well. You didn't stay in a school full of hormonal teenagers starting to date and break up without picking up some things. "Somethings just stay the same," he said with a shrug.

"I imagine its like that across all worlds," Aela spoke up from behind him making him jump. He twirled around to look at her with questions in his eyes and on his tongue but she stopped him. "I have a condition that gives me heightened senses," she said and tapped her nose. "As a Companion I've traveled all of Tamriel and seen and smelled many things," she said in a whispered voice letting the other two women work out their problems, which seemed to have moved from Faendal to some bard named Sven, "but you smell different, even beneath the perfumed air of Moonshadow. You smell of smoke and fire, of old stone and book pages, as well as a scent of serpent and another like that of a bird. Some of those I know do not exist in all of Tamriel."

The wizard shook his head in disbelief. "I'm only here for three days and everything has changed so much and so little," he said not bothering to refute her claims as he watched Tamaria and Camilla seemingly get along now as they moved to sit at a table in front of the fire and talk to each other hovering over a piece of paper on which they both were writing. "I take it the two of them getting a long means bad things for Faendal?"

"Only if they decide to pursue their plans," Aela said with a smirk as she watched the two women. "I will be accompanying you to Whiterun and showing you how to use a bow," she said with a grin. "I imagine if you were brought to our world you must be here for a reason and with Tamaria teaching you the sword that leaves me to help with archery. However, the skill is used for hunting, either man or beast, do not use the skills I will teach you to harm innocent people," she said with a stern look.

"Thank you. I promise I won't," Harry replied with a grin at the thought of using a bow. Maybe it would help him with his aim when using magic? It would certainly help with his hand and eye co-oridination, which would help improve his seeker skills in quidditch at least, not to mention help him keep enemies at a distance.

"So, its been decided," Tamaria called out as she stood from her seat next to Camilla. "The lovely lady is coming with us," she said putting her hand on Camilla's shoulder. The hazel eyed woman nodded as she stood crossing her arms and glaring at her brother who looked as though his face was going to turn red. Together elf and imperial stood united glaring at the dark haired man behind the counter.

"Oh, by the eight, FINE," Lucian snarled as he glared down at his counter. It seemed that now his sister had back up when it came to her going out on adventures. At least with the fierce-some elf woman and a Companion he was certain his baby sister would come to no harm. However, that brought up a new problem, and his eyes turned to the pot sitting atop the fire in the fireplace. By all the Aedra and Daedra how he hated cooking and cleaning and now he was going to be stuck by himself.

With a happy squeal Camilla turned and ran up the stairs to pack while Harry moved to step outside his two followers close behind him. "Well that was interesting," the wizard said as he dropped down onto the steps leading up to the door and pulled one of the book from his pack to begin his self-study into magic. The book was called Bound Sword with a purple cover and a strange symbol similar to an English 'n' with a dot in the middle of it. Like with sparks, he merely had to open the book when a strange feeling encompassed him he felt dizzy for a second as the spell's knowledge was forced into his brain before shaking it off. "Merlin, that feels weird."

"You should be careful," Tamaria said looking at the young wizard with worry as Aela watched on with a raised brow. "Magic is viewed with ill regard here in Skyrim," the elf said with a glance around to make sure no one was watching the boy read the tome he had. "They blame magic for the disaster at Winterhold which caused half the town to crumble into the sea, leaving only a handful of homes and shops along with the college. Its believed that the mages at the college were at fault for the disaster."

The redhead shook her head. She knew the people of Winterhold were just looking for a scapegoat for their own failures. The cliff the town was built on had simply crumbled into the Sea of Ghosts and rather than take the blame for poor planning they had blamed the mages. What intrigued her though was what she had smelled when Harry had opened his tome. Mages took months to learn a new spell but she had clearly smelled magic passing from the book to the teen. The thought seemed absurd before the teen reached out his hand, a black orb appearing in his palm, before a sword of purple energy appeared in his grip. He had learned a spell in less time than it took someone to jump into the river! For a warrior who verged on the point of magic in some aspects of her life it was fascinating. Just how quickly could the boy learn?

"It isn't really that difficult though. I mean, I barely feel any drain when I use these spells," he admitted as he tested his magic blade out. It was different from the nord sword in that it was weightless, a manifestation of magic and not the physical world. In fact, he wondered how it even injured somebody as the blade was just a thin band of magic hovering in the air. Opening his hand caused the sword to vanish returning to the Oblivion realm from wince it came. "To borrow a phrase from someone I know at home, 'that was bloody brilliant'!"

He went to reach for his pack again but felt a hand grip his bicep. Turning he looked at the redheaded Companion who was gripping him softly and staring at his bag.

"It might be well and good to know as much magic as you can, seeing as you are in a strange world," she started ignoring Tamaria blustering denials behind her. "Yes, I figured it out rather quickly," the blue eyed woman said with a raised eyebrow and tapping her nose at the elf who seemed to catch onto what she was saying and scowled furious. "Saying that, Harry, it is best to be a master and not just a jack of all trades," she said with wisdom. "You'll be learning swordsmanship and archery already. Learn to master the spells you know rather than simply diving in head first. I assume you knew magic before coming here? Why not see if you can use that as well as the spells you are learning."

The green eyed boy eyed the woman before nodding his head understanding where she was coming from. "I can understand that. I tried using a spell from my home world before and it was a lot stronger than I thought it would be," he admitted. "We were fighting a frost spider and while the spell I used is called the 'blasting hex' I didn't expect the ruddy thing to explode and shower us in spider guts."

A soft throat clearing had the group turn to the edge of the deck to see Camilla standing there ready to go. A brown leather bra, for Harry could think of no other word for it, was strapped around her sides with threads of cord attaching it across her breasts and back, though it did cover her rather large breasts and kept her from being truly indecent. A couple of leather shoulder pads were strapped around her arms while a pair of leather gloves reached from her fingertips to her elbow. A skirt made of furs slid down her legs to just above her knees while a pair of leather boots were raised up over her calves. The mere sight of the woman in such clothes made the group do a double-take to make sure they were looking at the right woman.

"Well, I couldn't very well go around in my dress," she said as a way of explanation. "I had to sneak out through the door upstairs and down the outside steps to make sure I got past Lucian. He's just like our father, always set against the traditions the women in my family have passed down for ages." She watched as the group gathered their gear and began to make their way down the road out of Riverwood, falling in place beside them. "My mother met my father while she was traveling, spreading the word and following her heart. That's why she married father and had Lucian and I because her heart told her too. However, Father didn't exactly approve of her chosen deity and thought he would keep us bound to the house, much like my brother. However, the call of the Aedra is too strong and now I have my chance to explore the world."

Aela was eyeing the woman strongly for a second before motioning to her breasts as they walked. "How did they get so much bigger," she asked looking down at her own impressive but not nearly as large breasts. She was a warrior, a fighter, bigger breasts would just get in her way, but still she found herself intrigued as to just how the raven haired woman had done the seemingly impossible.

"Oh, well, I was born touched by Dibella," she said calmly without seeming to care that the conversation was causing the hormonal teen to sniff back the buckets of blood threatening to rupture from his nose. "I've had to keep my breasts bound to keep them moderately sized or else I would have had bigger problems then just Sven and Faendal," she said with a shake of her head. "Now though, I can travel with you guys and spread the word of Dibella to the far corners of Skyrim," she said happily as they passed under the walkway the guards used to eye the town from above. "Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love."

"Yeah, that sounds fascinating," Aela said rolling her eyes at the newcomer. "The Priestesses of Dibella are nearly the exact opposite of the other Aedra," she explained to a fascinated Harry. She didn't have to ask what was fascinating him as he kept glancing toward the other woman's swollen chest. "They practice free love and all sorts of things I'd rather not get into," she stated as they made their way to the bridge that crossed the river. "Mara is the Aedra of love and marriage, she has a temple to the east in Riften. Now that is a being a true love."

Tamaria chuckled at the two as she walked along side Camilla on the far side from the wizard. "Now don't be that way Aela," the elf said with a laugh in her voice as she slung her arm around Camilla's neck. "Everyone likes to have a good romp once in a while and the worship of Dibella is the best way to go about it. Not only do you have a good time, but you might just get a blessing at the same time."

The thought of a deity that promoted sex was not a new thing to Harry. "Where I'm from there is a goddess who is known for the art of beauty and love," he said deciding to educate the women on his own home land. "Aphrodite or Venus was said to be a goddess so beautiful the other goddesses were insane with jealousy. So one day Hera, the queen of the gods, forced Aphrodite to marry Hera's misshapen son, Hephestus. However, Aphrodite refused to be tied down and began an affair with Ares the God of War."

"Ares sounds like Talos," Camilla commented with a frown on her face. "He is the Aedroth of War and Governance," she explained to him. "However worship of Talos is forbidden by the White-Gold Concordance that was signed after the great war between the Thalmor and the Mede Empire. Its one of the reasons for the civil war here in Skyrim. The Imperials don't want another war with the Aldermeri Dominion, while the Stormcloaks want to rally the North and show the strength of humans and why only a human has so far been raised up to become an Aedra."

The elf woman looked rather uncomfortable for a moment and ran her hand through her auburn hair. "Not all the elves cared about the worship of Talos. In fact most didn't even consider it worth the thought since only human's worshiped the former Emperor. However the High Elves are a more single minded sort of people. They believe their way is the best way and the fact that a human was being worshiped and not an elf offended them. Now that the empire has agreed to the terms though it seems that Talos is threatening to rip it apart especially now that Ulfric Stormcloak used the power of the Voice to almost rip the High King Torygg apart. I agree that the Aldermeri Dominion was in the wrong but I don't think Ulfric should be the one to lead Skyrim."

"Well don't look at me," Harry said quickly cutting off any thought on the subject. "Remember, once I'm finished I'm leaving this world and returning to my own," he said with a sad look in his green eyes. "Back to school, my friends, other things trial to kill me almost every other year. Well I suppose this year as well," he sighed. "Well anyway, the sun is still high in the sky and its time we made our way to Whiterun," he said, pumping his voice up with cheer.

The three women looked at one another. They would have to do what they could to help the boy out.

"By the way," Tamaria said with a smirk at the two other women. "Did Harry happen to mention that he's the Dragonborn?"

* * *

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all hell was breaking loose as the matronly and quite plump mother of the Weasley family was staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall in a rage. "JUST WHAT DOES THAT BOY THINK HE IS DOING? TRAVELING WITH SUCH SCARLET WOMEN! HE SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF HIMSELF!" Her voice echoed off the dining chamber where the students were gathered for dinner, causing many to clamp to their hands over their ears to try and reduce the sound of her voice. "WHY IF HIS MOTHER WERE HERE I'M SURE HE'D BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE! DIDN'T HIS FAMILY TEACH HIM ANY BETTER THAN THIS?"

The woman had been ranting ever since she had seen Harry's traveling companions and it was beginning to really get under one teacher's skin. Suddenly a loud crashing sound filled the air, causing many to turn and see the teacher's table flipped over on its side with a towering Professor McGonagall glaring at her former student, causing the red headed woman to suddenly look quite alarmed. "For the love of all that is good and decent in this world," the professor started to say through lips so thin that the Weasley Twins fled from the hall in terror, "SHUT YOUR GOB MOLLY!"

The entire room went quiet at the sound of the usually quite held together woman finally seeming to snap. Even Professor Snape was looking at his former Transfiguration teacher in awe. "If you say one more word about the women who are helping my young lion through his trial than I'll have words for you, Molly Weasley! They are in another world the matter of what is risque or indecent may vary greatly from our own! Look at Mr. Krum's world, filled with women of the night and two piece bathing suits! I don't hear a word from you about what he is seeing!"

The mother of seven was flushed in the face as she looked one way and then the other at the students watching the two of them before seeming to swallow her pride all together. "Very well Minerva, I shall not say another word about it," she said in a voice that was filled with swallowed venom. "However, I will be having words with that boy when he returns about the company he keeps," she said matter of factly before turning and walking out of the great hall.

Hermione Granger raised her hand from the sea of Gryffindors and was quickly called upon by her Head of House. "Professor McGonagall, I don't mean to be rude or anything but... Why was Mrs. Weasley here?"

"Yeah," Cho Chang cried out from the Ravenclaw table. "She doesn't even go to this school!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ : A little humor there at the end, sorry I couldn't resist. With this being the end of my three day holiday it means the end of my posting spree until next Friday. So I wanted to give a little something back to you guys who made me so happy with all your reviews and pms!

This chapter the mods are more inspired by then actual use. This weeks was based on the _Sigridr is Touched by Dibella now_ by Site Bot, I think. I wish I could say who it was for sure, but I honestly don't know, the Nexus won't let me fully see it outside of a few pictures. I would have used the Touched by Dibella Mod but I wanted to keep it somewhat realistic and in the park of believable. Other then that, all other mods are still on.

Oh, let me know if you guys prefer a long narrative, which means about 100 chapters per task, or shorter narratives where we skip the long boring and tedious stuff. I find myself usually growing bored with stories that take 20 chapters to cover any single day and don't mind doing some jumps to keep the action and pace going. So I guess it breaks down to whether Harry should Fast Travel or just meander across Skyrim.

Thanks for reading and remember to favorite and follow and hit that Review button so I know how you feel about the story!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note**_ : Woo, talk about a chapter that almost wasn't! I know that you know that I've set myself a schedule for these chapters and I almost completely forgot to have one for tonight! Whew what a lucky day it was for me. So here is chapter... 7? I think its 7. Let me check... Yeah its 7! No big mod changes in this chapter so nothing really being added. Also, I'm back to my problem with the second task. I had thought to set it in Diablo, then I realized Blizzard had practically gift wrapped a Diablo/Warcraft scenario for me with Heroes of the Storm. Oh, there will be fun on Azeroth when we get to it. Still have a while though, we just got to chapter 7 and the game has barely begun!

Just so you know, like in any game, followers/party members will be changing in and out. Tamaria, Camilla and Aela will be coming and going in this story as it progresses, because I don't want an army of women to be following about. I'm having a hard enough time with 3! So 3 will be the max amount of party members traveling with Harry until I become a better writer. As you know, this is my second attempt at Fanfiction, so I'm still learning the ropes. Also, I've been having a lot of people ask for lists of all Mods included and harem members, well that's hard to do. 1, all the mods haven't finished being chosen yet, 2, the harem is more complicated that just girls with Harry. So yeah, expect some sort of madness later with that.

Now, enjoy this chapter while I work on ideas for the second task again! Hooray...

* * *

The city of Whiterun must have been truly a magnificent sight in its time. It had once been compared to the Imperial City down in Cyrodiil in its beauty and spans but the years had taken its toll. The city's outer walls were crumbling to the ground and only a handful of guards patrolled the roads leaving the bulk of their duties up to the Companions, or that's the way that Aela seemed to prefer telling her stories about the place. The redhead seemed to have a problem with the Jarl, Balgruuf, shaming the man and claiming Whiterun's fall from grace was his fault.

It seemed that the people that Harry was traveling with each had a problem with the city. Tamaria hated a man there named Nazeem, a lecherous landowner with a farm who had apparently come on to her one to many times until she had threatened to split him from head to groin should he talk her again. Camilla disliked the city for its favoritism toward the Goddess Kynareth sporting a temple and a tree in her honor while mostly ignoring the other Aedra entirely. And all three of them loathed a priest by the name of Heimskr who stood at the fork in the road between Jorrvaskr and Dragon's Reach screaming to the sky about how men were maggots and needed to worship the Man-God like he was the only true Aedra.

"So, stick clear of a Redguard in the market or Cloud District and avoid the crazy ranting priest," Harry asked looking between Aela and Tamaria to make sure he had that right. It was growing dark so the four travelers had stopped to make camp, the lights of Whiterun shining up at them from beyond several farms that dotted the tundra. The black haired wizard had been having a blast as they traveled the road from Riverwood. He had seen his first waterfall and even managed to shoot some arrows with Aela's bow when he wasn't busy practicing with his Bound Sword and training with Tamaria.

The elf looked toward the Companion as though urging her to tell him something. The two had been having quiet chats as they walked down the road, usually sending Camilla to keep him occupied with questions about where he was from. Still though, he had noticed. It was hard not to notice truthfully, especially after the last three years of having to pick up conversations he wasn't supposed to hear in order to save the day, again.

"By Hircine's Hunting Ground, fine," Aela snarled at the elf before turning to Harry and trying to compose herself, licking her lips and running her hand through her hair. "Harry, there is something I need to tell you about the Companions. Its a supposed to be a secret but thanks to the Silver Hand it has leaked, becoming one of the best known secrets around Skyrim," she said seemingly rambling to start off. "I told you about the Companions long and proud history but there is a dark side," she grumbled glaring at the elf for making her talk. "Those who lead are called the Circle, and the Circle is.. well..." she sighed before rolling her eyes.

She stood up as though ready to march off only to do something Harry never expected. She started stripping and the wizard, being a fourteen year old hormone bomb wasn't looking away. She was much more evenly proportioned for than Tamaria or Camilla but was still the thick full woman that Skyrim seemed to breed. Her bountiful breasts ended in tight pink nipples while down below was not the forest that Harry had heard Dean and Sheamus talking about before, but a carefully trimmed area. "For hygiene," Aela said with a blush seeing where Harry was looking.

The green eyes blinked though as a black haze began to seep from the woman's skin covering parts of her body from view. What he could see he knew immediately what was happening. He had seen it before just months ago when he first saw Remus transform under the light of a full moon. Turning his head to the sky he almost slapped himself as he remembered that this world had two moons, so the rules at home didn't work here. A snarl made him look back as thick red fur began to spread along the curvy woman's flesh, her bones snapping and popping into places that they weren't meant to go. Her skull extended, growing a muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth as her blue eyes became umber. The two human ears shifted to the top of her head as she tilted her long curved spine backwards, her arms spread open to reveal her underside to the teen before she pursed her lips and released a howl toward the twilight.

Harry gazed at the lupine female and smiled ignoring Tamaria who had pulled her ebony blade halfway out of its hilt in case she needed to defend herself. "Well, that was something else," the teen said with a grin as he reached toward the red-furred wolf who was eyeing him warily. With only a bit of hesitation he began to run his fingers through the longer mane of hair on top of her head. "It wasn't my first werewolf transformation but you looked like you handled better than my uncle did," he said softly, shooting a look toward the elf who raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh my," the voice of Camilla came from the darkness as the heavy chested priestess of Dibella walked into the campfire light with more firewood. Her eyes glanced around for Aela before noticing the particular color of the werewolf's fur. "I had heard the rumors but I never thought them true," she whispered before looking with worried eyes towards the lone male in the group, but smiled seeing him pet the monstrous beast before him. "Hmm, Dragonborn and now a wolf whisperer, who would have guessed," she said playfully before dropping her firewood down nearby. "Nothing you do should surprise me anymore, Harry."

The amber eyed elf looked from the werewolf to the wizard and back again with alarm. "Really? You are met with a werewolf and all you do is pet it," she asked with disbelief in her voice, sheathing her sword. "Well," she said after looking at Aela for a moment longer as her eyes drifted shut as Harry scratched her behind the ear. "She isn't acting like the stories I heard. I thought werewolves were supposed to be vicious and bloodthirsty monsters," she said confused.

"Mmm, lower Harry," the redhead said as she turned her neck slightly so that Harry could reach her head better. "Some of Hircine's children do go wild," Aela spoke to Tamaria in a deep growling voice. "Those are the ones in the wilds, without thought or discipline, or they just give themselves over fully to the wolf," she growled. "I've faced a number of the brainless beasts myself and its thanks to them that the Silver Hand hunts my shield-siblings and I. However, Hircine has seen fit to keep the blood of the Companions more pure and less degraded then our cousins outside our walls."

Harry raised a brow at the speech coming from the Companion's muzzle but shrugged it off. Maybe it was something that werewolves in Skyrim could do that those back home couldn't. "My uncle said that magic changed like a disease from person to person," he said calmly before dropping his hand and sitting back down. Aela followed him and propped her head up on the teen's lap allowing him to keep petting her. "I think this might be what he was talking about. The wolves of Jorrvaskr have been self contained, weighing who would be a member of the Circle and turned while the wilds there are no rules the magic is spread without rhyme or reason."

"So that means that Hircine was giving me a magic lesson," Tamaria said with wide eyes toward the youth and the massive wolf in his lap. "By the Eight, I never expected something like this," she said motioning toward the red wolf and dropping to her seat on a log. "At least we'll have a hell of a look out tonight," she muttered as she began to undo her armor and revealing her naked body to the camp, though since she slept nude every night no one thought to comment on it again. "I swear Harry, since I met you this world has made less and less sense!"

* * *

Waking the next morning was both awkward and arousing for the teen in ways he didn't know existed. He had fallen asleep quite alone thank you, his back toward the fire, only now he didn't feel so alone. He could feel a heavy warmth on his chest and with bleary eyes took in the sight of amber hair sprayed out over his shoulder. He knew that hair... Turning he saw raven hair spilling over his other arm... and looking down all he saw was a sea of red. "What happened last night," he wondered before realization dawned on him.

Aela had stripped to become a werewolf, but she wasn't transformed now. Tamaria slept naked and was curled against his right side. Camilla also enjoyed her body being on display and was on his left side. He was a sleeping body pillow to three older and very naked women. He wanted to jump up and apologize, especially when he noticed 'Big Har' was starting to stir, but bit his lip to keep quite. This could either end badly, very badly, or worse if the scenarios playing in his mind were anything to go by.

"Stop squirming so much," Aela's harsher voice spoke as she pinched his side making him wince. "Fine I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled before sitting up, allowing her legs to fall on either side of Harry's waist. That's when it happened. Just like that all of Harry's dreams of a magical night with a faceless woman yet unnamed were blown right out the window. In a moment of carelessness and reckless unthinking, his mother's pride was gone, his father's pride wracked up a few points, and he could swear he heard two old dogs laughing in the distance. "Mmm, I knew you were of marrying age, but I didn't think you thought of me like that," the Companion said with a sigh as she rested where she was.

"A-Aela," Harry moaned as the pleasure enveloped him. He had never experienced anything even remotely close the sensation he now felt spreading through his body. His head fell back onto the dirt he had slept on as his eyes rolled back inside his head. He had never dreamed of anything that could have felt this good.

* * *

The Great Hall was an eruption of noise that even Molly Weasley couldn't top as the ramifications of what had just been witnessed by the entirety of Hogwarts and the representatives of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were trying to enjoy breakfast. The unofficial Harry Potter fanclub wept as they watched their hero, their one true love, have his virginity stolen by some red headed harlot in another game! The boys who knew what was going on gave out high fives and fist bumps while the other women in the hall merely blushed at the scene.

"If you'll excuse me Headmaster," Severus Snape said in a drawing voice as he rose from his chair, "I believe I need to go and pull a Lockheart," the greasy haired man said as he turned in a flurry of robes and began to make his way to the Dungeons. 'Damn the Potter boy,' Severus snarled in his head. ' _First hehas to have Lily's eyes and now he was hanging out with that redheaded woman! It was like watching Lily and Potter in seventh year all over again!_ ' He needed to obliviate what he was certain was a combination of the two's 'O' face out of his mind before he went insane.

Albus merely sat back and smiled as he stroked his long beard. While the spell they used to track the Champions was quite intrusive into their privacy it was necessary so that they didn't lose them in the other worlds. It also helped them judge how the competitors did but that was the farthest thing from the aged Headmaster's mind. While he had been against the reintroduction of the tournament and especially young Harry's involvement, he was glad to see that the boy was learning, growing and experiencing life in all its flavors.

He knew first hand the horrors that could come from the world, and supposedly those that would come for Harry and had many regrets in his long life. He was certain that this tournament would not be the same for the fourth year Gryffindor. Finally standing and getting the attention of the hall in hopes of stop the unbearable crying, most oddly coming from the Creevey Boys, he decided to speak. "Students, I am very sorry for the view we have all witnessed here today thanks to the Ministry's monitoring charms. While I understand that many of you may feel grieved by the actions that happened just moments ago, I remind you that young Harry Potter has just gone through much worse. A very private act has been witnessed by the whole of a school and visitors from two more. Counciling sessions will be set up for those who feel they need them, but until then I believe you all have class," he said with a look over his half-moon glasses, sending the children from the Hall.

He sat back in his ornate chair, he refused to think of it as a throne, and turned toward his Deputy Headmistress with an aged frown partially hidden behind his beard. "Well I must say, that whole experience was rather new for me," he said before he brightened up considerably. "Imagine, all the years at this school and that's the first mass sighting of a child losing his innocence I've ever come across. That just shows you Minerva, that even at my age, there are still plenty of first experiences," he said jovially and turned back to his flap of pancakes, leaving his usually stern deputy floundering like a landed fish.

* * *

The walk down the mountain to Whiterun was a rather quiet experience on the blushing wizard's part. He was glad he hadn't fainted out right but it had been a close thing. No, the worrying part was both in Camilla and Aela's actions afterwards. While the priestess had done some prayers asking for a divine blessing from Dibella, the Companion had acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He didn't know what to say to her or how to even begin to approach the subject of what had happened that morning.

They crossed the bridge into Whiterun's stone walls sometime around midday and that was the first time Aela had acted like anything out of the ordinary had happened. "Harry," she said grabbing his arm and looking back and forth to see if there was any listeners. The priestess and elf had the courtesy to walk several feet ahead of the pair and stop to wait without ease dropping. "What happened this morning was perfectly natural for the position we found ourselves in," the werewolf spoke in a near whisper. "That being said, I'm not sure how the Circle will react to the news that I've slept with an outsider. The possibility of tainting our blood might be more than Skjor or a few of the others could handle. So lets try not to mention that little incident to anyone inside Whiterun shall we?"

Harry's face fell at the revelation that she didn't want people to know what had happened, he practically wanted to scream it from the top of the walls, but he nodded none the less. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. A relationship? Love at first shag or something, he wasn't sure, but he felt his inner dragon rage at the thought of his 'deed' being pushed under the rug.

"Don't be that way," the redhead said with a frown of her own at seeing the wizard's dejected face. "It is expected that every man will not.. perform at their fullest the first time," she said kindly, mistaking his dejected look and getting a surprised one in exchange. "With time and practice, I'm sure you will make the most substantial lover as time marches on."

Wait. What did that mean exactly? The wizard was confused did she not like it? It had been the happiest moment of his life that he could remember. He was certain he could use that memory to create a Patronus that could kill a thousand dementors, but she had said he wasn't good. That was a hard blow to the ego, he would admit that. Slowly he nodded his head. "I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"There's a good lad," the wolf said with a slap on his arm before turning toward the other two women and walking forward. Harry hung back for a moment before sighing and following after the trio. Hold on a tick... did she say practice?

"Hold there," a man's voice broke through the teen's contemplation as he looked up and spotted a guard standing feet from him while the three women disappeared into the city gates. "No visitors in or out," the guard said without a glance back. Harry tilted his head to stare at the man in confusion. He had just seen three people walk by without any problems at all, was it because they were women? Why this sexist turd burgler!

"I have news for the Jarl," Harry said through gritted teeth. "A dragon has attacked Helgen and was last seen flying over Riverwood on a course for Whiterun. Now unless you want to be responsible for the deaths of however many live in this city I am telling you to step aside and step aside now," the dragonborn growled allowing the voice of Durnehiviir to mix with his own toward the end to show his anger.

"That's fine then," the guard said taking a step back and looking toward his fellow watchman for back up, but the guy wasn't even paying attention. "I'll be keeping an eye on you," the Whiterun guard said with shudder as he stepped aside and allowed Harry to enter the city.

* * *

Mods:

 _Female Werewolf_ by **Moutarde421** (female werewolves have breasts) **  
**

Followers:

Tamaria Sout-Tamer

Camilla Valerius

Aela the Huntress

Future Followers:

Serana

Possible Followers:

 _Pebbles Warrior Princess_ by OC-121-The_DragonSun

 _Jahiya_ by Sniizy

 _Shiamar_ by Thrillawhale

 _Almveig Eldsdotter, the Battlemaiden…- Kavula's Followers_ by kavula

 _Rashida Windgrace, the_ _Ansei_ \- _Kavula's Followers_ by kavula

 _Aodhamair o' Flannagain, The Breton Witchblade_ \- _Kavula's Followers_ by kavula

Remember, not all Followers are to be lovers. That's a big thing to remember in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_ So, here is where I make or break this story. I said in the beginning, through Azura, that this world was different then the one we are used to, and I meant that. Skyrim is a sandbox game with a railway system hidden just beneath the sand. You can do what you want, but to actually advance the plot you were forced to follow the steps laid out before you. Well I say 'Nay' to that good readers and have thrown out the original plot to Skyrim for one of my own combining the vanilla story with that of Dawnguard and Dragonborn.

Now saying that, this chapter will be the breaking point I can see it. There is a lot happening in this chapter, a lot of things are 'given' to Harry mostly because I think they are cool and I want to do it plus it will help with things later on. You'll see what I mean when we finally get there. For those who will think that Harry is too OP after this chapter, just know that I believe in level scaling. As powerful as Harry can become, he's still going to be below Alduin and Miraak in terms of strength and power.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

"So this is Whiterun," Harry said to himself as he looked around the city he found himself in. Unlike Riverwood where the buildings were all made from timber, Whiterun's structures were made of stone and thatching. It really felt like walking back in time to the wizard, more so then when he had first stepped from Muggle London into Diagon Alley. He spun around slowly taking in the impressive height of the stone wall he had just passed through to get into the city and marveled at the size of the stones toward the top.

Harry stepped across the bridge that covered a spring set beside the door and wondered where the women had all gone off too. He was momentarily distracted by a conversation between a man and what appeared to be a blacksmith and smiled. It was warming to see that in Skyrim roles and positions weren't sexually exclusive. He didn't think he had ever heard of a female blacksmith back in his world.

He continued up the street passing the Drunken Huntsmen and what appeared to be an abandoned home when a voice called for him. Turning he spotted a pale young man, seemingly shivering in fright as he made his way up to the raven haired boy. A letter in his hand was shaking like crazy as he tried to catch his breath. "I... I have a letter for you," the terrified currier said with shifting eyes, "your eyes only." With a burst of courage the man passed Harry a note and took off for the main gates as though the very hounds of Oblivion were chasing him.

' _What a strange man_ ,' Harry thought with a curious look after the man who fled out the gates. Turning to the letter he decided to see what it was about and broke the wax seal keeping it closed.

 _"HEY PUP!_

 _That's right, its me Sirius... or Clavicus Vile, which ever you want to call me. Either way, I'm still your godfather am I not! Now then, I'm very disappointed in you! If I'm not mistaken, Azura, sweet girl that Azura, told you that the world would be different, that this is no longer just a game for you and yet here you are riding a predetermined rail! Well, I can't have that! Not as a Marauder that is for damn sure! So, I'm going to be switching things up! I'm starting to feel like Sheogorath, maybe I should invite him into the Marauders! He could take Wormtail's place!_

 _Anyway, I'll be seeing you real soon Pup!_

 _Love_

 _Padfoot"_

The raven haired wizard rolled his eyes as he pocketed the letter from his godfather. What had the world done by making Padfoot and Mooney into two of the beings capable of changing the very course of destiny? Calmly he passed through the market noting the Inn nearby as well as several stores, before making his way up the steps to the 'Cloud District'.

As he walked up the stairs he saw a large mostly dead tree standing in the middle of a circle of bench seats with a few priestesses sitting down and enjoying the shade. A building stood off to his right, four walls built beneath a flipped upside down boat, which he knew to be Jorrvaskr home of the Companions. In the distance he could hear what sounded like a man screaming for his life while what he thought sounded an awful lot like Tamaria cackled close behind.

His attention was however caught by a man shouting to the sky in front of a statue of a man holding a sword. The man was irritating in a way that Harry had almost never experienced before especially when he compared all of man to maggots, that got under the wizards collar quite a bit. Still though, he didn't see any of the ladies he had been traveling with, but he did see the massive wooden structure atop a long flight of stairs.

With a hurried step he began to make his way up the stone steps and past the waterfall. He passed by several guards who all looked at him funny but he didn't care, he had a job to do and he would see it done. The Jarl needed to know about the dragon and the threat to Riverwood as soon as possible and he would keep his promise to let the man know. As he approached the wooden double door to building though, it burst open as a platoon of guards marched outward.

"I can't believe the Jarl is sending us to Riverwood," one of them said as he checked his gear to make sure he had everything.

Another guard nodded as they followed who Harry guessed was their captain. "It does seem strange. Ever since the Jarl's wife died he hasn't-"

Harry was bored and slipped into Dragonsreach as the last guard walked through cutting off the conversation. A million questions seemed to pass through Harry's mind as he stepped around a cleaning woman and began to make his way up the stairs to the Jarl's throne room. How had the Jarl known about the dragon and that Riverwood needed help?

"Aha! There he is Mooney and you doubted me," a deep voice said from across a burning fire in the center of the room. A dragon's head adorned the far wall just above a throne where a blonde haired man sat slumped in his seat his chin resting on his fist. "I told you he was in Whiterun, he's too predictable, definitely got it from Lily though, Prongs was as unpredictable as Sheogorath," the blonde man said with a smile at the approaching teen.

A bald man dressed in furs with warpaint stood next to the throne and rolled his eyes. "I never said he wasn't going to be here, Padfoot," the hulking man said with a frown. "He could have gone anywhere but that whole valley seems to just funnel people down the river to Whiterun, its almost disturbing in a way," he lectured, the smooth teacher's voice not fitting with the hulking barbarian look at all. "Hello Harry," the voice of Remus Lupin said from the mouth of another man.

"Daedra... possession," the wizard said with a sigh. "I just got your note Padfoot and you could have just said 'I'm possessing the Jarl, see you at the reach', and I would have understood better. Now what is going on here?" The wizard was starting to get a headache from the twists and turns this apparent game was making. Was he wrong and this wasn't just some game but a full and differing world?

"I warned you this world was different from what you expected," a familiar woman's voice called out. A dark elf emerged from the steps at one side of the room and began to make her way toward the talking group. "You might have come to see the world you would have fought in had you simply been playing but we aren't playing. Alduin threatens not only this world but Oblivion as well and you are doing everything the hard way, so like a man," the possessed elf said with a glare at the two men. "Molag is currently finishing your little present and I've done my part. Nocturnal is waiting to hear my report on the Champion."

Jarl Padfoot faked a yawn. "Yeah yeah, Azura. We know that everything is going the hard way but that's because you didn't explain things properly at the start did you," the Daedric Prince of Bargains said with a scowl at the Dunmer woman. "Now, we can set everything to right." He turned and looked at Harry with a smile. "You have the soul of a dragon in you pup, so why haven't you been Shouting your head off," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The green eyed boy frowned at the possessing Daedra and crossed his arms. "Durnehiviir said that while I can translate the words I absorb from the walls, I need to consume a dragon's soul to unlock the 'understanding' of them and use them. I can't shout because I don't know what the words mean," he explained.

The two male daedra threw back their heads and laughed at the youth's explanation. "Cub, Durnehiviir taught you words without you needing to fight a dragon and consume it," Mooney said with a shake of his head. "Any man can learn to speak the language of dragons and use their powers without absorbing a dragon's soul. That was how the civil war started because Ulfric Stormcloak used the Voice to defeat the High King. Azura melded your soul with Durnehiviir because this world needs a Dragonborn, but as for the language and understanding it, Durnehiviir is a dragon Harry."

Harry blinked at the man... god... demon... whatever for a long moment before something seemed to click inside his head. "That no good rotting dragon," he suddenly spit out with a glare and crossing his arms. "You mean to tell me he could have just been teaching me the language this entire time and didn't bother to tell me?"

"Knowledge doesn't need to be passed down by killing," Azura said with a frown at the youth. "The Greybeards in High Hrothgar teach by spreading their own understanding of a word but they still live after passing on the knowledge," she said with a sigh. "I should have been more clear in my intentions, I understand that now. I so rarely speak to mortals that sometimes I forget that you don't see the world or comprehend things like we do. Durnehiviir knows the language and can teach it to you meaning that you don't have to find all the word walls across Skyrim."

"Now on to the meat of the matter as to why we are here," Padfoot said with a grin. "Riverwood is protected, Harry now knows that he can learn Shouts without going to all the walls and fighting a hundred dragons... though you should still fight them as you come across them. Imagine what all those souls could do for you in the long run," he said excitedly. "But, I'm digressing. We each have a gift to bestow upon you Harry that will help you on your way to greatness," the Daedra said with a grin. "Now who wants to start?"

"I will," the female elf said stepping forward. "While I cannot grant you a true boon like I'm sure these two degenerates will do," she said ignoring the faux gasps of the men behind her, "I will give you a quest you must complete and at your journey's end you will understand why I do so. My Star is a powerful object, able to trap the souls of the living. However, a Necromancer has stolen it and warped its power and purpose to make himself immortal. I would have you travel to Ilinalta's Deep to the south and reclaim my star. Bring it to my Shrine in the mountains and I will bless it once more to aid you in your quest."

Mooney stepped forward as the creator of the Khajiit stepped back. "Azura loves to play with souls and give cryptic warnings of the future," the hunter said with a look back at the woman who was glaring at him. "She need not give you any real boon since she infused your spirit with that of a dragon but I will take it a step beyond that." Reaching forward the barbarian hand clasped around Harry's head like a vice. "This might hurt some," he admitted before the wizard felt something rush through his body.

It felt like he was under a mild torture curse as he wanted to scream in pain. Finally after what felt like hours the pain lifted and Harry fell to the ground panting heavily.

"I'm sorry Cub, but my gift is strongly on a molecular level of magic," Hircine said with a hint of worry in voice. "The magic that created the werewolves in the Companions was twisted by the ritual performed by the Hagravens who gave them the power. The tainted wolf spirit that they possess keeps them from Sovngarde, the nord version of Heaven. I take their spirits with me to my plane of Oblivion which they refer to Hircine's Hunting Grounds. You, however, I have granted the gift of true wolf Lycanthrope. Unlike the others your wolf will be your animagus form. Though if I'm not mistaken Molag might have something similar for you..."

At that moment the doors of Dragonsreach were thrown open by a tiny bald man dressed in black. "Of all the bodies in Tamriel, I had to pick this one," the man said with a sneer as he stormed up the steps and past the fire. Padfoot sat up in his throne eyeing the man carefully as Mooney put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Azura merely turned her back on the man and seemed to prefer to ignore his presence. The man's glowing red eyes locked on the wizard and he smirked. "So, this is the boy you bargained with me for, Clavicus? What he wasn't good enough so you lot thought you'd mess with his soul?"

"Its necessary for what he has to endure in the future," the Jarl's mouth spoke as he leaned forward in his chair and smirked. "You still held up your end of the bargain though didn't you, Molag Bal?"

The bald man gave a sharp nod toward the man in his chair. "You know I did, Vile," he snarled. Even the other Daedric princes knew not to enter into a bargain with Clavicus Vile easily, or try to break one. The man was as smooth with words and contracts as a snake swimming through the sea. "I took care of it for you, made sure everything lined up for your precious godson," he said with a frown.

"So its built then," Clavicus said with a grin toward Bal and turned back to Harry. "I decided when I first asked you to live with me and you said yes that I would give you the biggest and best home I could," Vile said toward his godson. "However Snape made sure to put a stop to that," he snarled. "Now I can make it happen. While I can't live with you, Harry, I can give you the very best I can."

"Save me from the sentimentality," Bal groaned as he stepped away from the others. "I"m going home. I have bags to pack after all." With a rush of black magic the father of vampires left his human host, who collapsed on the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Come on, you'll love this," Padfoot said through Balgruuf's mouth as he lead the teen and Mooney through Dragonsreach. They went up the flight of stairs that Azura had descended earlier and Harry spotted some maps laying on a table covered with blue and red flags. They then passed through a huge set of doors that led outside to a stone entryway that shot out into the open air with a clear view of the mountains. "Tada," Padfoot said pointing into the distance.

Harry knew that Sirius had felt bad for missing out on twelve years of his life, but this was insane! He couldn't call it a castle because it was too big! Towers stood upon towers in the distant mountains and all Harry could do was gawk at the structure his godfather had apparently bargained with Molag Bal for. "Its huge!"

"I know! Isn't it great," the Daedric Prince said with a grin as he looked at the building in the distance. "Just wait until you see it up close and in person, Harry its really something else! Mooney and old Balls helped as well. Its fully stocked with an entire army of guards that are set to listen to you." The blond Jarl said with a grin. "Oh, that reminds me," he said quickly turning to Harry and taking a regal air to himself. "I, Jarl Balgruuf, do hereby name you Thane of Whiterun, for clearing out the drougr in Bleak Falls Barrow and keeping your word to the people of Whiterun and warning us about the dragon attack. I name you Lord of Sjel Blad Castle and give you Lydia as your Housecarl and these are from my personal armory," he said with a wink and waved his hand.

Black power surged around the youth as his iron armor turned as dark as a void. His legs and feet were clad in black spiked armor with an ethereal red glow from their links, before black robes with red trim formed from the magic to fit over his body. A chest plate of the same spiked armor formed across his torso with heavy spiked shoulder guards and black plated gloves to match. Finally he felt a heavy mask fit itself onto his face beneath a shadowed hood. "Daedric Mage Armor," Padfoot said with a grin. "It makes conjuration and destruction magic easier to cast, but hinders restorative magic and no Aedra blessings while you wear it," he said with a grimace.

Harry glanced down at himself and frowned behind his mask. It was all to much to soon! Looking up into the hopeful eyes of the man his godfather was possessing though broke him down. "Its great Padfoot," he said with false cheer in his voice. "I can't wait to show the girls what you've done for me."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I know, I know its so much, but I did warn you before hand. Before you all start throwing eggs and rotten tomatoes, let me repeat, that this is necessary for later. I could have stretched it out and gone over everything in time, but they are the Marauders and Daedra, who said they have to play fair? They don't care about the tournament or the task, Padfoot and Mooney just want Harry to survive and that is the key to this whole thing. As Daedra, they know what I know, though they can't tell Harry because I won't let them and they are trying to prepare him for the horrors to come in the best way that they can.

To answer other questions that have been asked.

Harry will not be joining any guilds though they will make appearances.

Side quests are pretty much out. While I might go back and just write a Harry in Skyrim story, this story does have a time limit in story. I need to wrap this up by at least the Yule Ball, which gives Harry about a Month to try and stop Alduin, Harkon and Miraak. That's why I'm rewriting the Skyrim Plot quite a bit.

As I have stated before; Yes the girls and powers will be traveling to Hogwarts with Harry, but he can't take the girls to the other games, because outside interference is not permitted. The powers though will travel with him.

Now, I think that's everything so Mod time.

 _Daedric Mage Armor_ by Natterforme _Sjel Blad Castle_ by Soulbladex


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_ So here is a new chapter for all of you who are still with me and now we're getting things started! You guys who stuck around will love this chapter, I know. Not much to say right now, only that I might try and get chapter 10 out sometime tonight. No promises though.

On to the story!

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked down the steps of Dragonsreach in his new black armor listening to it clink as the robes swished around his legs. The priest was still there beneath the statue of Talos only now he wasn't screaming to the heavens but seemed to be having a conversation with Camilla and another priestess who was dressed similarly to Heimskr, if he remembered the name right. Reaching the bottom of the steps he could hear the conversation a bit better, though thanks to his hood it was still muffled to his ears.

"won't grow," the priestess was saying with a wave of her hand toward the dying tree. "It was struck by lightning and burned horribly. I am hoping with sap from the Eldergleam tree that Gildergreen can be restored," the hooded woman said with a frown. "However, I'm afraid that only the hagraven's Nettlebane is powerful enough to reach the trunk."

"Mighty Talos would never have stood for such a thing," Heimskr said crossing his arms. Even though the man wasn't shouting his voice still seemed to get on Harry's nerves. "Mighty Talos would have wrestled the lightning from the tree and used it to save us from the Thalmor heathens."

Harry turned to look at the woman who had accompanied him down the stairs from Dragonsreach who went by the name of Lydia. Her brown hair hung in a bob cut while her iron armor hid her body from view from the teen's eyes. Her forest green eyes though were quite expressive and seemed to be filled with annoyance at the religious talk. "Is he always like that," the dark robed wizard asked?

Lydia seemed to sigh at the question. "Yes, my Thane. Heimskir is known for his devotion to Talos and its a miracle that the Thalmor have not come for him yet," the housecarl stated. "I do believe that the Jarl has some sort of protection in place for him. It is possible that they are related, but if they are it has never been confirmed."

Harry started to nod in understanding. There were weird things in Hogwarts and the Wizard world in general that made no sense to him, like Dumbledore's conviction about Snape, so it was possible that the Jarl and the priest had the same sort of relationship. A guard suddenly tried to push Harry aside as he came down the steps behind them. "I was once an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow to the-" the guard was struck dead by a lightning bolt from the sky, causing the wizard to jump back in fright.

"That happens sometimes," Lydia said with a frown at the dead guard. "It seems that whenever they utter that particular phrase, one of the deities feels the need to strike them down where they stand. You would have thought they'd have learned by now but they just keep saying it. Something similar happens in they ask about sweetrolls," she explained to the boy. "Its become an almost weekly event here in Whiterun but I hear it happens in other cities as well. Its the most peculiar thing."

"What? But he..." Harry stared at the dead body in front of him in shock. Tamaria had made him kill the bandits on the way to Bleak Falls Barrow, forcing him to adjust to life in Skyrim and just how short and brutal it could be but he hadn't expected this! People were just smote by the gods of this world's pantheon because they said a phrase? He sighed, it seemed as though this world was far more brutal than the one he was used too and as the elf said, if he didn't learn to adjust quickly it was possible that his own life would be cut short. "He'll be moved right?"

The dark haired Housecarl nodded. "Eventually one of the priests from the Hall of the Dead will come to take him away. His family will be alerted to his passing and a funeral will be held in his honor," she said very matter of fact. "Like I said, its a pretty frequent happening here so no one will be to surprised at his passing. Would you like me to go through his things for something useful?"

"What? No, no, let his family have his things," Harry said with a frown toward the Housecarl. She was rather dark in a way he hadn't expected. While seeing a person drop dead might have affected people back home in some sort of way, Lydia seemed detached from what was going on around her. "Come on, we need to find my friends," he said after a long moment of silence and stepped around the dead body at the bottom of the stairs. "Camilla is talking to Heimskr and that priestess and I think Aela is speaking with the Companions so we need to find Tamaria."

A shout from nearby caused all those near the Gildergreen tree to look up the road where a commotion was taking place. A redguard in fine clothes was running up the road as fast as he could. Behind him a very familiar auburn haired elf had her sword out and swinging through the air just behind the man's neck. "Come to mama you bald bastard," the elf shouted in a manic voice as she tried to remove the man's head from his body. "I'll teach you the meaning of no," she shouted viciously.

"Someone please save me from this maniac," the dark skinned man said in a panicked and rather whiny voice. Harry had never seen the man before, but judging from Tamaria's attitude he must have been Nazeem, the man who had constantly hit on her until she threatened him with death. "I'll give you anything you want! Gold, land, anything just save me!"

In what seemed like a flash Harry moved in as though his body had a mind of its own. He didn't dare get between Tamaria and her prey but he did manage to wrangle her from behind, his black clad arms encircling her waist as he slowed her pursuit. "Calm down," he said through gritted teeth as he tried to dig in his feet and keep her from breaking free. "Whatever he did in the past, its not worth you going to the dungeons for," he said trying to bring her out of her unhinged state.

The elf continued to hack and slash at the air in front of her as Nazeem ran across the Gildergreen and stopped taking deeping breaths. "I was going to let the slime live," she snarled fighting against the teen who kept hold of her, "but then he had to hit on me again! Do you know he's married and he thought I was some sort of whore he could bed," she snapped out. "I'll gut him! Then I'll tell his wife, and we'll raise him from the dead so she can kill him," the skimpily clad elf vowed.

Harry almost felt his eyes bu out as he saw an approaching guard. Quickly he moved while Tamaria wasn't able to move forward and put himself in front of her, causing her blade to halt as she stared down at the black armored figure. "Harry," she questioned as she looked around at what was going on around her now that her single-minded focus on Nazeem was broken. She noticed the guard and quickly slid her sword into her scabbard with a frown. "I hate Whiterun, lets hurry up and get out of this town," she spat.

Shortly after she put away her sword the two were approached by Camilla and Lydia. "I warned you to stay in the market district," the busty priestess said with a frown toward the elf and looking around, her long dark hair shifting over her shoulders.

"I was in the market," Tamaria answered with a shudder. "The problem was that the maggot was there as well," she explained as they started to make their way toward the steps leading down into the Plains District of Whiterun. "The bastard sent his wife home for something and then started hitting on me! The entire time he wouldn't take his eyes off my breasts," she said motioning to her larger than average orbs. "I was finally going to teach him a lesson when Harry stopped me."

"You'd been chasing him for hours," Harry said with a dark look toward the elf. "I remember hearing him screaming for help when I passed through the Cloud District earlier. How did you have time for all of that when I had only been stopped by a guard for a few seconds before entering?"

"Nazeem works fast," Lydia answered her Thane from behind them. "Sorry for eavesdropping but I'm Lydia, Thane Harry's new Housecarl," she explained with a smile to the two women. "Jarl Balgruuf awarded him my services for clearing out Bleak Falls Barrow and warning him of the dragons," she said explaining her introduction to the group. "Harry tells me there is another member of your group."

Camilla nodded. "Aela the Huntress was traveling with us from Riverwood to Whiterun. She said she was only following us as far as Jorrvaskr so I'm certain she has duties to take care of there," she said with a sad smile. "We were just really starting to hit it off, especially her and Harry," she said with a wink to the boy who blushed profusely at the reminder of the incident that morning.

"It was nothing like that," the teen defended himself and was glad his mask covered his cheeks because he could swear he was blushing as hard as one of the Weasley children when their mum sent a howler. "Now we have some gold and we'll need supplies," he said digging through his coin purse and idly wondering how he had managed fit all the gold he kept finding in the world into such a small sack. "Tamaria you'll head down to the blacksmith and get what you think we'll need. Camilla you are in charge of potions. Lydia, I'm sorry to say I don't know you that well, so please come with me while I look for what I'll need at the new castle."

The auburn haired elf turned her eyes onto Harry with a surprised look. "Castle? You didn't mention anything about a castle." She frowned as she turned to Camilla who was shrugging at her in reply.

"Jarl Balgruuf has honored the Thane with a castle," Lydia said glad that she could be of use. "It had fallen into disrepair some years ago but the Jarl has had it restored for the Thane's use. I suppose from here we'll be moving to Sjel Blad Castle toward Whiterun."

The black haired priestess opened her eyes wide. "Sjel Blad Castle? That isn't a tiny home like most Thane's get," she said with surprise as she looked at the stunned elf. "Its practically a city onto itself. I'm surprised the Jarl would give control to anyone and not just move there himself," she said in awe.

The voluptuous elf nodded her head along with the priestess. "That's our Harry though," she said with a teasing smile. "Its a lesson you have to learn fast and hard traveling with this group," she said to Lydia who was looking at her strangely. "Harry seems to be some insane vortex of chaos. I swear since joining up with him its like my life has shot right off the rails," she explained.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a vortex," Harry huffed before pushing his gold into their hands. "We don't know what is at Sjel Blad and I'd rather be prepared thank you very much." With a determined nod the group of four broke up and went their separate ways to get what they would need for the castle.

* * *

Thankfully buying supplies seemed to go easy enough and the group quickly found themselves walking out of Whiterun with several heavy bags. Harry, being the man of the group, had found himself lugging the purchases from the blacksmith's shop. It honestly surprised him how little of a strain he felt at lugging bag filled with ingots and several spare suits of armor. How did they keep fitting such massive things in such small sacks though, he didn't know.

Lydia though had saved them all a walk by talking to the carriage driver in front of the stables and getting them a ride to castle. Sitting on the back of a carriage was actually something Harry felt he was going to need to get used to. Sure their were horseless carriages being drawn from the train station to Howarts, but they were no where near the ride he felt himself taking in now. Still, it gave him time to admire the beauty of the world he had picked at random and watch the tundra fields shift into rocky foothills before the snow started to fall.

He was rather glad that Padfoot had shown him the castle before leaving Dragonsreach and he had purchased a few heavy winter cloaks to put on. The women didn't seem to be affected at all, even Camilla seemed to ignore the flakes that fell onto her exposed skin as the three women chatted to get to know one another, leaving the Dragonborn to admire the world around him. He had been enjoying the sights of the dark clouds when he saw it a black spot swooping through the clouds and snow with ease, before it spotted them and roared.

The carriage horse reared at sound and tried to turn and flee, sending the carriage toppling onto its side and spilling the driver and passengers to the ground. The seasoned warriors of Tamaria and Lydia rolled to their feet in seconds. The elf holding her sword and gazing into the sky while the nord quickly drew a hunting bow and notched an arrow. Harry wasn't long behind them though and after helping Camilla to his feet he clenched his right hand summoning his Bound Sword while electricity crackled around the fingers on his left hand.

"Does anyone have a plan for taking down a dragon," Camilla asked as golden glow encompassed her hand. Harry recognized the spells she was reading as healing spells and smiled. He felt pumped at the thought of a fight and swore he heard an primal snarl from deep inside. It seemed that both the wolf and the dragon were ready to release their aggression.

"I've got one," he said before he felt power rush through his lungs and throat. " _ **Diil Qoth Zaam**_ ," he shouted out and the world listened. Purple energy rippled through the area as the familiar black skeleton or Boneman appeared, carrying his ancient nord bow and arrows, the Mistman swirled into existence its hands frozen over with ice magic, and the hulking form of a Wrathman emerged dressed in his ancient armor. "How's that for a plan," he asked with a smile toward the Priestess who was looking at the rising dead in shock.

"Pat yourself on the back later, here it comes," Tamaria shouted as the dragon swooped toward them. The twang of Lydia's bow filled the air, followed quickly by the Boneman's as they prepared for the long range fight and began to volley arrows toward the monstrous lizard. As it flew over their heads it released a flame from its mouth that lit the very ground on fire as they dodged out of its way. Twisting quickly, Harry released a blast of electricity from his hands that just hit the dragon's dagger shape tail. The scales were thick however and it simply brushed the tiny amount off without difficulty.

The dragon twisted and turned as it flew back toward the group, its green and orange scales standing out against the falling snow. It flew in close and began to flap its wings to steady itself before it opened its mouth to release another torrent of fire. The wizard's hand flew up as he delivered a full blow of shocking damage to the brute while Lydia and the Boneman's arrows seared through his wings.

' _Mirmulnir,_ ' Durnehviir's voice spoke in Harry's mind as his emerald gaze continued to eye the flying dragon. ' _So, he survived all these years as well. Pathetic that he could only do so by hiding_ ,' the undead dragon's soul spoke with anger in his voice.

" _ **Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde**!"_ (My overlord will devour your souls in Sovngarde!) the dragon roared as it flew over head, only Harry being able to interpret its words. Another blast of lightning and a few more arrows though and the green and orange beast fell from the sky in shock. It slammed into the ground, its wings snapping as it dug a trench through the earth and snow upon impact.

The wizard wasted no time in rushing forward with Tamaria and the Wrathman to begin hacking at the dragon's thick scales. Steel, ebony and magic sang through the air as they cut and sliced, lightning and frost magic attacked the dragon from either side. "Mirmulnir, hi fen saluk daar sul!" (Mirmulnir, you will perish this day!) Harry called out before grabbing onto the dragon's neck and pulling himself up to stand just atop the creature's neck, his lightning enhanced hand gripping one of the dragon's horns while the other held his Bound Sword and he began to hack at the scaled being's temple.

""Dovahkiin? Nid!" (Dragonborn? No!) the green and orange scaled creature roared as it flung its head back and tried to shake the teen free. Unfortunately for Mirmulnir the wizard atop his head had held on hundreds of feet on the air on a bucking broomstick three years prior and managed to hold his grip. Lightning shot through the dragon's eyes as it coursed through his head and he could feel it beginning to cook his brain. With a roar he twisted his neck to throw the Dovahkiin from its head only to swing in such a way that he met the wizard's magical sword on its way down.

Silence rained as the dragon stared up at the sky and watched the clouds roll for a long moment before it slumped to the ground dead. Its scales began to flake and burn as they departed its body and Harry jumped off to land next to Camilla who began fussing over him to see if he was hurt. However, the green eyed teen could only watch as the dragon burned away to a skeleton that lay sprawled out upon the ground. A harsh wind picked up and once again he saw the orange and blue lights of a dragon's soul as it reared into the air and tried to take flight only to be dragged viciously into the wizard's body.

"Its true," Camilla said in shock as she stepped away from the raven haired boy in shock letting her magic fade. Around them the crumbling of bones filled the air as Harry's summons returned to the Soul Cairn and and the wind blew creating the only noise any of them could hear. Tamaria had said Harry was the Dragonborn but she had thought it was a lie they used to keep bandits at bay but now... she had just seen him absorb a dragon's soul! "Ysmir," she said before bowing followed quickly by Lydia, Tamaria and even the carriage rider. "The Dragon of the North!"

* * *

Mods: _Colorful Dragons_ by Luddemann

 _ **Author's Note:**_ People have been asking what skills Harry will learn. Well that's sort of why I gave him Sjel Blad Castle though it will be more than just the castle as you'll see. However, Harry will learn some trades that will help him in the future. Magic is of course a big one, but smithing, enchanting, and fighting are all major ones he'll be focusing on. I just need to get to that point where they aren't traveling. Which means next chapter or so when I introduce where Harry's home is and where he'll be staging his movements from for this story.

I hope you all liked my attack, its really my first attempt at writing a fighting scene without cutting away and I'm super nervous about it. Let me know what you guys think. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Surprise! An update in the middle of the week! Who would have thought such a thing was freaking possible? I've been working on this chapter off and on since Sunday and its finally complete! We're finally up to Chapter 10! I don't think I've ever written as much in my entire life and I'm hoping we can keep it moving! I know some people will only read First Task, but I want you all to know that plans are in the work for Second and Third Task as well as the continuation into Harry's future years. This story has no choice but to go into God!like-Harry territory by the end. But enough of me rambling, I'll just let you guys read the chapter!

* * *

Hermione Granger sat alone in the library she normally did these days. With Harry off competing in another world and Ronald still acting like a complete twit over the whole thing, she had found her life almost thrown back to what it was before that first Halloween. She was flipping through pages on anything she could find on monitoring charms or other worlds so she could try and understand just what was happening with her best friend. The task was beginning to crumble under the judges control and spiral into chaos.

Her wild brown hair kept falling in her face as she flipped through page after page on conjecture and hearsay about the magical travel between worlds. None of them seemed to be helping with the problem at hand. Victor had finally emerged from his game world after what many thought must have been a pimp had driven by and shot the older wizard as he walked down the sidewalk. Despite his time in the game, Victor was deducted nearly thirty points for acting like a muggle and for failing to use magic in his new world. Victor and Fleur were far behind in points with Cedric currently in the lead, but Harry was still fighting and growing in his world.

That lead to the problem that the staff and judges were trying to overcome and Hermione was researching into a possible answer for. The monitoring charm on Harry seemed to be malfunctioning and no one could figure out why. The boy seemed to be experiencing jumps in time or simply the spell wasn't recording some of what was happening in the world. They had all seen Harry standing on the porch watching the beheading of the rebel Stormcloaks and the dragon attack, but Hermione felt as though they must have missed something, like something happened to Harry before he was in that town and they didn't get to see it.

Earlier they had seen him walk up to the home of the Jarl only to walk down the steps followed by a black haired lady mere moments later. Something was affecting the spell set to monitor him and even Albus Dumbledore was admitting his stumped worry in just what was happening. Somehow she felt that Sirius and Remus must be involved some how since they had mysteriously vanished after that second day but that was impossible, the two were still at Hogwarts when the first 'glitch' seemed to occur.

Now there was another problem. Poor Hagrid was inconsolable after the dragon attack upon the group Harry traveled with. The death of the fire breathing monster and the fact that Harry consumed its soul seemed to mortally wound the giant of a man as he was certain it was just trying to 'play' with the fourth year and his female friends. Not even pointing out the fact the dragon had been attacking them when they began to fight back would get him to see the winged beast as anything less then the victim.

Slamming her book closed and glaring at the librarian who dared send her an evil look for it, she huffed and stood to her feet. November was almost over and Harry was still facing unknown enemies in an unknown world and there was nothing she could do. She had heard Professor McGonagall admit that while there was no official deadline for the task, they had hoped Harry would be out before December 24th for something called the Yule Ball, but at the latest he needed to be done by February 24th, when the second task was scheduled.

She knew Harry had to compete or lose his magic, but what happened if he was still competing in one task when the next began?

* * *

It didn't take long to get the carriage back up and the horse reattached to the front so it was by dusk that the shivering wizard and his friends made their way to Hamvir's Rest. The town was named for the nearby cemetery that legend held the Headless Horseman who would ride through Skyrim to find his lost head. The black clad wizard had to wonder just how removed this world was from Earth if legends and stories passed between them. He knew first hand the road between worlds was a rough one but it was possible that if he had made it and the Daedra came and went that others had made the journey as well.

"Well here we are," the carriage driver said as he halted in front of a stable set near the gates into the city. Harry was amazed at the stone standing walls that eerily loomed into the dusk. However what surprised him were the statues that stood from the ground, partially built into the massive stone walls. Mephala, Boethiah, Meridia and Vaermina stared down at him from their places along the gate, seemingly watching him and judging him. He didn't know why mere statues could make him feel so tiny.

"Ah, don't bother with them lad. I'm the one you have to worry about," a peculiarly Scottish voice said from behind the British wizard making him nearly jump out of his skin. Whipping around he prepared to summon his sword but found no one behind him. Turning his head left and right he saw that everything was frozen in time. Tamaria was scratching the corner of her nose, her amber eyes watching the heart shaped bum of Camilla as she struggled to climb out of the carriage. Lydia stood near by her forest green eyes locked on the statues staring down at them.

Confused he turned back toward the gate only to lock emerald eyes on intense golden irises and slit black pupils. Leaping back and choking back the scream in his throat he managed to see just what or rather who was staring back at him. A man with white hair carefully combed back and a well trimmed beard stood just inches from where Harry had recently been standing, a jacket, half purple and half red, was fitted over a fluffy white shirt and purple pants fit into his boots. The man had a crazed manic grin on his face that put the young wizard rather on edge.

"Well well well, if it isn't Harry Potter or are you the Dragonborn now or are you both," the madman asked as he flicked a wooded staff with his foot and had it rotate around his hand. "Do you even know what ya are anymore? Because I sure as hell don't," the man said with a laugh. "An orphan, a wizard, a dragon and a wolf, but you aren't quite done yet, no no no, not by a long shot," the strange figure continued to ramble. "But where are my manners! I am Sheogorath... no Jyggalag... wait no I am Sheogorath still," he said most unhelpfully.

Harry stared at the Mad-God for a long moment before sighing deeply. "While it is an honor to meet another Daedric Prince, I just came from a meeting with my godfather and uncle and their friends..."

"HA! I love those two when you put them together," the Daedric Prince of Madness said with a sweep of his arm to point up at the city and castle that lay before them. "The Marauders, ah, the name fills my heart with glee! Imagine the kind of devastation and mayhem they must have caused when they put their heads together! Not to mention that they were followers! Oh HAHA! Followers of YOUR DADDY! Now there is a man I would have liked to meet! The Leader! The General of Insanity in a school that teaches prepubescent kids how to break reality! Now that's a man I could respect!"

Harry groaned as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known better than to get up... to wake up this morning. "Lord Sheogorath, while I thank you for the praise for my father, I am afraid I don't share many of his more personable traits. He and his friends were pranksters and I don't particularly have fun at others expense," the wizard tried to explain.

"OH HO! Ha! A palindrome! I love, LOVE, palindromes... and cheese," the Daedric Prince said after some thought before swinging his arm back around toward the youth with a platter of cheese. "Would you like some cheese boy? No? Well more for me! Now, where was I? Oh right! You're more like your father than you think, oh purveyor of chaos," he said with a cackle. "You break your schools rules all the time! You just claim it for the good of the world, but you and your friends break just as many rules as your dad and his did! True you never tried to feed Severus Snape to a werewolf but we can't all be perfect laddy!"

The wizard blinked at the god for a long moment as his mind tried to follow the mad god's half of the conversation but was having a bit of difficulty connecting his dad to cheese and then to himself. Maybe that was the point, if he couldn't understand what Sheogorath was saying then he was obviously still sane! He breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of still gripping tightly to his mind.

"Now for why I'm here," Sheogorath continued as he began to look over the city. "The wolf and old dog boy have done pretty good in setting you up with a base of your own and including Azura and Molag Bal was a stroke of pure mad genius! But no one does mad genius like THE mad genius, remember that Harry," he said with a wink toward the youth. "They set you up with your own unholy town of Mundus filled Daedric spawn and all set to follow yer commands! But I can top it all!"

"That isn't really necessary," Harry started to say but was cut off as the Mad God clapped his hands. The boy from Earth closed his eyes afraid of what he would see. There was literally no telling what Sheogorath would do to the city and castle his godfather had constructed for him and he dreaded opening his eyes to a city made out of cheese. But open them he did and stared in shock at what was in front of him. This couldn't be real, not at all. If anyone at home could see him now they would think he was a class A pervert.

An army of women stood before him split down the middle by a wide gap. To his left were women of golden skin and hair, dressed in golden armor with shimmering swords on their waists. At the end of each row of golden women was a woman whose helmet differed from the rest by a pink jewel encrusted into her helm. The other half of the army consisted of women with dark purple skin dressed in nothing but chains with plates to cover their more private parts. At the end of each line was a woman with wings and wearing a black shell like helmet with green highlights.

"Look at them Harry, an entire army made up of Golden Saints and Dark Seducers, just for your own use," the mad god said with a laugh. Abruptly he sobered and frowned at the wizard beside him. "The Greymarch is coming soon and I want to protect those in my realm that I can. Molag Bal and Hircine have already placed their own guards throughout the city and now mine will join them while Order takes the Shivering Isles. While they can be protect themselves I don't know how long this time of Order will last, and as you can tell it draws near. In honor of the Marauders and the chaos you yourself have brought to Mundus, I leave them with you."

"But what am I," Harry began but the Prince was gone and time was moving again. He heard the women behind him gasp at the sight of the army that to them would have seemed to appear out of nowhere. Coughing into his hands all eyes turned to him and he sighed. "Ladies, may I introduce the Golden Saints and the Dark Seducers of the Shivering Isles," he said as calmly as he could, though he felt his eye twitch at the absurdity Sheogorath had left in his wake. "They will be joining the guards of Hamvir's Rest and Sjel Blad Castle as a favor to the Mad God."

"Why do the Daedra seem to flock to you," Tamaria asked with a raised eyebrow at the teen.

* * *

The town was a startling revelation for the everyone going inside since it looked less like a hamlet and more a city the size of Solitude. Along the outlaying wall were single story buildings, small homes and family run businesses, but as you got deeper the buildings grew taller. Inns stood beside apothecaries and weapons and armor shops. General goods stores were on almost every corner and small kiosks lined the busy streets. The buildings were made of wood and stone at the edge of town but became constructions of stone and iron as they grew closer to the gate leading to the castle.

The Golden Saints and the Dark Seducers quickly broke away from the party and moved in opposite directions down the streets, probably to set up command bases from which to patrol. Not that Harry thought the people needed patrolling and in some cases he used the word 'people' lightly. The people that lined the streets were not 'normal' if he had to describe the energy coming off of them. Some felt like Aela and he assumed those were Hircine's werewolves mixing among the rabble, but while others felt similar they were darker with their eyes streaked red and glints of white fangs hanging behind their lips giving them away as vampires, Molag Bal's contribution obviously.

' _I'm standing in a town filled with vampires, werewolves and demons and I was more nervous going to Hogwarts in first year_ ,' the wizard thought with a forced smile to the people he was apparently supposed to be leading. The dark skinned and tattooed faces of Daedra seemed to follow him, judging him as he walked by with his small entourage toward the looming castle near the back of town. The teen could only wonder how his life had changed so much that this wasn't the biggest shock of his life. Sure he was in a video game's world, but you would think he would have been more shaken as he stepped from the dragon's maw into the demon's jaws.

At the base of the small bridge that connected the town to the castle just beyond it was a set of fair skinned women with black hair. Harry nearly threw his hands into the air as the two bowed to him, though one with obvious dislike. "Greetings, Lord Potter," the seemingly younger of the two said as her face was masked behind dark brown hair. She wore a red tunic with a steel chest-plate and arm guards, black leather pants and matching boots. "I am Serana, a Daughter of Coldharbor."

The other woman was a dirty blond with deep red eyes that never wavered from the wizard's face even though she bowed. She wore a simple white dress with a white corset and blood red lace on the outside of it. "I am Lamae Beolfag, the first of the Daughters of Coldharbor," the vampire spat the name out with disgust. "That bastard Molag Bal has commanded us to assist you in your mission here on Mundus."

Harry groaned in annoyance. A vampire who hated the person who sent her to watch over him. He would be sleeping with an iron choker for the next few weeks, he could just picture it.

* * *

The ancient dragon priest stood on the frozen shores off the mainland of Skyrim his face hidden behind his golden tentacle mask as his black robes billowed around his body. He hated this existence, torn between two masters he equally despised and forced to the bidding of each. He had been dragged from Apocrypha by the World-Eater and his will bound to that of the annoyingly obnoxious dragon, another pawn in the game of Aedra, and was sent on his first mission... vampires.

He didn't know much about the race, he reflected as he crossed the bridge to the ice bound castle, they hadn't existed when he was free to roam Tamriel and rebel against his dragon masters, but Hermaeus Mora kept tabs on the little leeches and he had a lot of time on his hands for the past several millennia. His metallic boots crunched in the snow as he neared the main gate and scoffed at the lowly human working the controls to the gate. This was child's play for a being of his caliber but his... _master_ wanted it done.

" _ **Gol Hah (Earth Mind)**_ ," he breathed out the dragon tongue as easily as the common and watched the burst of magical energy rip between the bars on the gate and smash the pitiful thrall against the wall behind him. He felt the brief struggle between his power and that of the undead abomination of Molag Bal and easily crushed it gaining control of the little servant's mind. "Open the gate," Miraak instructed and watched his new slave move to obey. A smirk played on his face as he stood and watched the gate rise. Soon he would have his freedom from the dragons and the Daedra, and when that day came, he would crush the upstart who spoke his tongue.

He was the first and the best of the dragonborn and he would long outlive the last.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Notes:**_ Whew, now that's a chapter! I wasn't really sure where to stop it but felt that where I did might leave people hungry enough for more. So, I understand that people have questions, they want to know things and as a writer I want to tell you things... but I find myself biting my lip. I have to bite my lip in the Author's Notes because its a spoiler! Would you finish the series if you knew what was going to happen? It does tell me though that you people are dug in, your interested, you are hungry to know more and THAT is a feeling I love! Now, I can go back and explain things and scenes. Hermione's scene last chapter was just me really giving out the time frame that this story will take place. I wanted it done by the Yule Ball, and in all rights I have that power, but in case this story feels like it takes longer than a month, I gave myself and Harry, 3 to finish it. It also explained what the people at Hogwarts can and cannot see, that being the Daedric Princes.

Also to the person who said that Harry is cheating in Skyrim... yes he is. Sirius/Clavicus and Remus/Hircine don't give a shit about the tournament, neither does Harry. They care about Harry and getting him through it. If that means reworking Skyrim to give him the absolute Advantage then that is what they are going to do.

Now enough of me blabbing, you want story!

* * *

The young adventurer sat up from his hay filled bed as the sun began to rise over the continent of Tamriel. His black hair dangling around his face and ears as he grunted and pushed himself up. Last night had been his first night sleeping in a bed since he had arrived in this medieval world and though it wasn't his four poster bed at Hogwarts he couldn't describe how good it felt to sleep above the rocks and dirt again. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he winced as he felt the chill emanating from the cold stone of his new bedroom, but quickly pushed that down in order to start getting ready for the day.

He crossed his bed chambers with little difficulty and made his way into his bathing room. Like everything in the castle it was too high brow for his tastes and well over the top. A rune set high on the wall poured out water into a large square hole on the ground which was heated by several more runes before rushing out a drain that lead to a small room where another rune vanished the conjured water, but to where Harry didn't know.

He felt the water's warmth sink into his skin and battle the frigid weather of Skyrim and released a happy sigh. Not only was he warm for once but he was alone and it gave him ample time to think about what had been going on since his arrival in this seemingly game world. It was fitting that he received a visit from the Mad God yesterday because his life had certainly spiraled in that direction since the Tournament, no, since his life as a student at Hogwarts began.

Skyrim was oddly freeing for the youth and he felt himself frown at such a thought. He had always considered Hogwarts to be home it was where he belonged but it was only the second real place he had ever known. Anything compared to the Dursley residence was a dream come true but his problems had gone from chores and a cupboard for a bedroom to a mad man trying to kill him and bring genocide on a world scale. Was Hogwarts that much better than his old home? Sure people liked him better, sometimes, but that was because they wanted a hero and a savior.

Staring at his hand he conjured his sword and stared at the glowing conjuration of magic. He wasn't a hero anymore or at least not the kind that the people back home wanted him to be. He had killed people, sure they were bandits, but clashed heavily with what people thought of the Boy-Who-Lived. They put him on a pedestal and he couldn't deviate from it and show his talents without them lashing out at him. So what if he could speak to snakes? Now he could speak to dragons and use their powers for his own. What if snakes had powers and he hadn't bothered to learn them due to his fear of rejection?

Well now he had been rejected anyway. Someone had put his name in the Goblet of Fire and he was forced to compete in a tournament meant for people who were several years his senior. Even Ron had turned on him and lashed out claiming he was a liar and a cheater. Now, standing on the outside and literal worlds away from the problem, his green eyes narrowed at the thought of his former friend. Ron's attitude and decisions were similar to another boy at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. The two were practically identical when you got beneath the skin but he had never seen it before because he was to blinded by the thought of losing his friend.

He frowned as he realized he had lost track of thought. Something was keeping him from thinking about the lives he took on the way to Bleak Falls Barrow and it was something he should be feeling remorse for. But he didn't. He had killed those men and women with a bow and arrow, accidentally stabbed a man in the neck even if they were fighting to the death, and he felt nothing. No rage, no sorrow, he had killed them just as he had killed the dragon on the road and consumed his soul and he felt nothing for it. Dear Gods he was becoming Tom Riddle! No, no, he wasn't becoming Riddle, Riddle killed without discretion and most of the time sent his minions to kill for him. Other than the bow and arrow, he had looked his opponents in the eyes when they died.

When he came across Hircine or Clavicus Vile he would have to ask them about that. His mind just couldn't put those pieces together to come to a conclusion. Maybe philosophy wasn't his strongest point and he would just need to confess to a priest or priestess about his feelings. That's what some religious people did didn't they? Come to that, was he religious? His godfather and uncle were immortal, all seeing and all powerful demon lords from another world. He knew the Daedra of this world existed but it raised many ideas about just what existed back home in his world. Maybe he would take a Sunday to go to church and see what he thought about the Abraham's God.

For all he knew Olympus, Asgard and all the pantheons of his forefathers still existed. Now that would be something to see about. If he was the Dragonborn, maybe he could one day meet these beings and see them with his own eyes. With a sigh, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

' _Too far! Too far,_ ' the wizard shouted in his mind as he found himself hovering over the world and ringed by constellations. He loved to fly but the weightlessness of astral traveling was unnerving. From seemingly everywhere at once he heard the chanting in the dragon's tongue and sighed. He had forgotten that while to many this world was as real as the one outside his window in Surrey, he had come from through thanks to a computer game and bit his lip. He hadn't been here since that first night of sparring practice with Tamaria and he hadn't particularly felt any need to rush his 'leveling' but it seemed it happened whether he was paying attention or not.

Last time he had selected stamina for his increase and this time he chose health. Something seared through his body and made him almost cry out in pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire for a long moment before it stopped as quickly as it had begun. He breathed for a long minute before taking stock of what he felt. He felt hungry, which he supposed was normal for a early morning, but things were different. He was only marginally disconnected from his body but even here he could feel the general aches and pains fleeing. He felt rejuvenated in a way he hadn't before, even after staying with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing.

Next he needed to find a 'perk' he liked. He had put points into one handed before but he was learning conjuration for magic at the moment. He wanted to put a point in it but there were other things he knew he needed to learn and he spun around to look at them all. Alchemy stood out, he had plenty of ingredients to use and learn from. Then there was smithing and the thought of making his own armor and weapons was appealing. Lockpicking would come in handy but thanks to his magic he already knew the unlocking charm but he needed a wand. A WAND! Turning quickly he looked through the constellations until he found it and frowned. Enchanting wasn't going to help him make a wand while it could make his weapons and armor stronger, he would have to find another way to get his Holly wand back in his hands.

Sighing, he spun back around to Smithing and clicked on Iron. He was all set to climb out of the tub before he heard it ringing in his ears. The chanting was still going and he would need to go back. Grunting he closed his eyes and let his spirit return to the plane where the stars live. Again he was met with the choice of Magic, Health and Stamina and groaned. He hadn't been paying attention to how many times he leveled up and it looks like he would have to do this for every single time. With a twitch in his green eyes he picked magic felt something swell in his chest. Well it was time to begin picking a new perk...

* * *

Harry walked through the halls of his new castle glad that he had loose robes that fit him easily. He had leveled roughly ten times and had split the difference between magic, health and stamina and now was bulkier than he had ever been in his life. His round glasses had been left next to his bed as his eyesight seemed to have been fixed by selecting health, and damn it if he wasn't taller now too. He didn't even know if his armor that Sirius gave him would still fit.

Sjel Blad was almost monstrous in size. If it wasn't for the orbs of transportation he would have been lost walking around in the labyrinth he now seemed to own. He didn't dare ask the yellow and black clad daedra for help in getting around. He didn't need a marauder learning that he got lost in his own house, he would be made fun of for sure. Who knew what sort of pranks the Daedric Princes could pull off now that they were at full power. The mere thought made a shiver rush down his spine.

Finally though he managed to emerge into the courtyard that also doubled for what seemed to be the ancient throne room and frowned. This throne was different from the one he had seen in Jarl Balgruuf's Dragonsreach which had simply been a chair. Someone had obviously spent time painstakingly creating a throne for him made of the same dark metal as Tamaria's sword, but fashioned into it were the bones of Mirmulnir, his head looming over the back with his wings outstretched. His arms formed the armrests and his claw tipped feet served as the throne's front legs. The dragon's tail swooped down onto the floor and curved to the right of the throne and down the steps leading up to the seat of power.

Banner's hung on the walls of the courtyard, and Harry assumed they flew in other places as well and while he expected the horse of Whiterun, he felt oddly uncomfortable by the black streaks of cloth that flew overhead. The image of a dragon's skull in all white flapped in the breeze, but behind the dragon was a marking that Harry didn't know. A triangle encompassing a circle and bisected by a line in bronze was stitched in behind the dragon's skull and for some reason, the green eyed wizard felt as though he should know it.

Moving from the dark appearance of the castle, Harry moved to take the throne his godfather had given him and carefully sat upon the black throne of bones. He felt something stirring deep inside but squashed it down quickly. It seemed his world of adventure was going to be dashed to pieces as he sat upon a throne in a courtyard talking to people about their problems.

"Hey you," the call of Serana had the boy wizard looking up toward the main doors. They were huge, standing nearly thirty feet tall, but luckily a smaller door was set inside the left door so people could come and go more easily. "There are a number of people here to see you, should I show them in," the vampire asked with a smirk.

The wizard groaned. It had become obvious that the two female vampires were going to make his life a living hell thanks to Molag Bal. He didn't even know the Daedric Prince all that well but the two women seemed to detest him for the fact that the Father of Vampires had put them under his control and did they didn't pull their feelings back for him. They let him know they detested him and the castle and would probably rather see him dead then serve him on the creator's behalf.

"Yes please, Serana," the teen said as kindly as he could toward the vampire who merely snarled and pulled her head back out the door. He frowned after her and wondered why he had not just let her and the other vampire go out of his service. It was as if he was being compelled to keep them close by some outside force. He quickly schooled his features as the main doors swung open and a group of men and women marched into his throne room dressed in armor with adorned with wolves.

At the head of the group was man with white hair and a beard who carried himself with a strength that only came from having bested ones enemies in combat and living a strong and hard life. A tattoo covered his right cheek and made him look even harder than without it. However his ice like blue eyes did not hold the conviction his body held. A deep sadness radiated from those eyes and Harry felt the poor man needed a hug or something generally uplifting to come about for him.

Behind the white haired man was a bald figure who stood nearly a head taller than the man in front. He had two red lines on his cheeks and was clean shaven. He had a whited left eye showing his blindness on his left side but still appeared a man one didn't want to mess with. He looked pissed and there was no other way to describe him. He kept sniffing the air as if looking for something before his dark eye fell on the wizard and narrowed in unrestrained rage.

After his eyes fell on the third person he stopped paying attention to the others coming through the door. Her red hair was just as he remembered and her blue eyes ghosted over him though she showed no emotion at seeing him. The sight of Aela nearly made his heart burst with glee and oddly the pants he wore under his black mages robe grew surprisingly tight as his mind flashed to the morning after she had shown him her wolf form. Still, if she would show nothing to his presence, he could do the same and returned to looking at the man who lead her into his castle.

"Greetings, I am Thane Harry Potter, Lord of Sjel Blad and Hamvir's Rest," he said to the older man with a slight nod of his head. His nose twitched as something penetrated his sense of smell. The old man was an Alpha something deep inside him registered. He knew the others in the group were subservient to him, whether he wanted it or not, they took his word as law. The wizard tilted his head as something else seemed to click deep inside. The smell of something tainted rolled off the whole group and if Aela was a werewolf and the old man was an Alpha, then that meant they were Hircine's Hounds, the Companions, their course forever altered by the dark magics lingering in their blood.

"I am Kodlak Whitemane, Harbinger of the Companions," the old man said with a strange gleam in his eye as he looked at the young man sitting on the throne of dragon's bones. "We have traveled from Jorrvaskr in Whiterun with a request to make of you and your town. However," he stopped to chuckle for a second, "we didn't realize your town was full of our wolf siblings, vampires and daedra already. Still, we would ask for a moment to speak with you, Thane of Whiterun."

Harry blinked as the man spoke. They were already talking so why ask for permission for his time? He had already consented to talk to them and this was just wasting time. "Go ahead, Whitemane, ask me and if it is within my power I will see to that your request is fulfilled."

"Excellent, excellent," the old man said with a smile as he looked behind him. Th one eyed man seemed unable to stop glaring at Harry while the redhead continued to act as though nothing was going on at all, though she did look at Kodlak strangely. "My time in this world is short Lord Potter and the Companions have been growing. I am going to be leaving the Companions soon to look for a cure for my blood. While many of the cubs would like nothing more than to hunt with their lord, I want to go to Sovngarde when I pass on. Before I go, I wish to know if it is possible for the Companions who wish it, to set up a Hall in your fair town?"

The black haired teen looked at the white haired man and shrugged. "I don't see why having a branch of the Companions in Hamvir's Rest should be a problem," he stated fairly. "However, I do have a rule or two for them. If you build a Hall in Hamvir's Rest then those of all bloods shall be eligible for joining your Branch of the Companions. Vampires, Daedra and mortals alike should be able to join as your Shield-Siblings without bias. As long as they wish to join and have a strong arm and a fire burning inside them to fight, they should be welcome," he said. "Second, the powers of Hamvir's Rest will have some say into how the town operates. One of your number will need to be chosen to stand by my side and speak for the Companions in this very hall."

"Your requests are fair," Kodlak said with a smile as he turned to his people. "Those of you who wish to start a new life in Hamvir's Rest are free to do so. You will quest to raise the money for a new Hall to be constructed and you will name it accordingly. This will be my last act as Harbinger for the Companions," he said with a sad smile. From behind Aela and the bald man two men stepped forward smelling of similar blood to the wizard and moved to stand beside their leader. "Farkas and Vilkus have agreed to come with me in search of a cure. Any others who wish to be free of the wolf's blood are free to accompany us."

Harry watched as the men and women of Jorrvaskr spoke among themselves and tried not to pay attention as Aela and the one eyed man stood off to the side seemingly arguing over something. The rest seemed to be splitting down the middle, with a few moving to the left side of the courtyard and the rest going to the right, including the two arguing werewolves. The redheaded woman seemed to be smirking as the half-blind man continued to scowl.

"So be it," Kodlak continued after nearly thirty minutes of hushed conversation. Harry had grown bored and had begun to inspect his nails as the group talked in front of him. "I name Athis as the Harbinger of Jorrvaskr," the white haired man stated with a smile toward the dark elf who looked the ground sheepishly. "I also name Aela, Harbinger of the Companions of Hamvir's Rest as this was her idea," he said with a smirk as the woman's blue eyes opened wide in surprise. "I will take my leave now."

"Kodlak Whitemane," Harry spoke up suddenly, seemingly reminding everyone of just whose castle they were in. "If you want a cure, find a shrine to Hircine," he said causing many to gasp at the thought that he knew a cure. "Speak to the Daedric Prince of the hunt and use these words," he said with a smirk. "'Mooney, the son of Prongs asks that you release us from the wolf spirit'. The old goat should listen," he said with a smile.

The man with the scarred eye growled at him. "This is no laughing matter, boy," the bald man growled. Behind him Aela said his name trying to calm him but he ignored her. "Hircine would never listen to such a statement and there is no need for a cure," he snarled at the former Harbinger. "I'm a wolf and proud of it and I will show you that we need no lord," he finished before the dark aura began to bleed from his body.

Harry stood from his throne a snarl pulling at his lips. This man, Skjor, not only insulted the alpha of his pack but also insulted Harry in his own house. He felt something roar in his chest as black smoke began to blur his vision. He felt something clawing to the surface the same thing that felt insulted by the impudent man's comments. He felt his bones crack and pop as they grew longer, his face grew deformed and the beast that lurked deep within the neglected little boy from Privet Drive appeared in the Throne Room of Sjel Blad Castle.

From the black mist that allowed the transformation glowing green eyes locked on the emerging werewolf. A clawed paw stepped through the mist and smashed down onto the stones beneath the form revealing reptilian scales. The mist parted as a pair of eviscerated wings cut through the air, the black membrane between the scaled bones tattered and hanging. A clawed hand a strange mismatch of fur and scale swiped at the air revealing an arm covered in long stringy black hair and filled with muscle upon muscle. A thick spiked tail slammed into the ground beside the throne causing the skeleton it was forged from to rattle.

Two sets of horns grew toward the back of the creature's head before turning and facing out in front of its face. A wolf's muzzle opened revealing a set of serrated teeth complete with a serpents forked tongue. The beast was massive standing nearly seven feet in height without counting the awe inspiring wings attached to his back. Black shaggy hair covered his head and fell like a mane around his neck and shoulders before continuing down his arms and back. Reptilian scales began at the throat and grew broader covering his chest and stomach stretching around his sides at the hips before a large tuft of hair emerged between the thins legs.

Harry threw back his head and released a howling roar that caused the banners over head to flutter. He turned his gaze back toward the older werewolf who was trembling at the sight of an Apex predator the likes it had never seen before. The solid emerald orbs took in the new body it had created and huffed at as it saw the tattered robes and clothing laying around his feet. Remembering why he had transformed though he growled at the werewolf who eyed the door with a look that said he wanted to be on the other side of it at that moment. "You disrespect your pack's alpha and me in my own throne room," the transformed wizard spoke in a strange hissing growl. "I should paint my throne with your blood wolf," the creature spoke through its maw.

The Daedra who stood around the room as guards did not move forward though they had their weapons drawn. The demons were staring at the new Lord in shock just as the humans and werewolves were. The sound of running feet soon echoed throughout the castle as men and women burst through the doors to protect their liege. Tamaria and Camilla both burst from the door leading to the stables and slid to a halt in shock at the creature that stood in front of the throne while Lydia, who had been having a bit of a lay in dropped her weapon entirely at the sight of the dragon-wolf monster.

"Forgive him, Harry," Aela spoke to him for the first time and moved to stand between the creature and Skjor. "Skjor is a good person but he sometimes lets his mouth get away from him," she pleaded. "He wanted us to remain one pack in Whiterun and assumed he would lead us when it came time for Kodlak to leave. The thought that you were blaspheming against our lord Hircine was to much for him though and he stupidly thought to show you what a Hound can do," the redhead said with a glare at the half blind wolf behind her.

Harry turned to the woman who had taken his virginity ready to argue the wolf's transgressions when one of the torches that stood beside the door to the courtyard flared well beyond the light it was meant to give off. A barking laugh filled the courtyard seemingly coming from every direction at once. "Oh, this is rich," an amused voice spoke from the torch which flared brighter with every word spoken. "One of Hircine's chosen has challenged a member of his pack. Old Mooney is quite upset," the voice of Clavicus Vile continued to speak. "However, he prides himself on young Skjor's attitude toward Lycanthrope and so he-"

"Shut up Padfoot," the voice of Hircine spoke cutting off the other Daedric Prince. "I was already in a bad mood before this and now I have a hound threatening my cub," the voice growled. "Luckily there is a much larger transgression that supersedes this little argument and I will use it to my advantage. Harry, Skjor, listen to me," the hunter demanded. "A manbeast by the name of Sinding has stolen one of my artifacts in an attempt to control the transformations I bestowed upon him. I gave him a chance to return to my favor hunting a white stag but he refused and is now imprisoned. You two will hunt the stag and whoever slays it will receive the chance to earn a gift beyond Lycanthropy."

"What about my duties as Lord of Sjel Blad," Harry asked his uncle in confusion. Why give him a castle and town full of people and then send him on a quest to hunt down a stag?

The flame dimmed for a second before flaring again. "We didn't really explain things admirably when we last met, Harry. Name a Steward who will run the castle and town in your absence and the responsibility will fall on them to see things run admirably," the Daedric Prince commanded. "Now, the rules for the hunt. You must hunt alone, no friends, no packs it will just be you and your opponent. If the stag is killed before either of you find it you will need to hunt the hunter who killed your prey! Now go," the voice demanded one last time before the torch burned down to cinders.

The wolf and dragon-wolf glared at each other before they were shrouded in black mist and returned to normal. Skjor smirked as he retained his wolf armor while the Lord appeared naked in the middle of his own court. The wizard blushed and covered his manhood with his hands as he saw everyone staring at him. "Look away you perverts," he demanded and watched as the daedra and companions did as he told. His friends, including Aela, seemed to ignore his demand.

He looked between the people he knew and bit his lip. "I'll need time to think about this. I'll name a steward after I get dressed," he said before rushing out the courtyard.

He was supposed to be finishing his Task and getting back to the real world which meant hunting a dragon not a stag. What was Mooney playing at?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stared down at the seemingly innocent black case sitting in an abandoned classroom in the Hogwarts dungeons. He had known and pleaded that the tournament would cause chaos among the student body but he hadn't planned anything like this. First he had learned that the container holding the Champion's tasks had been broken into and one of them removed. Then three students had vanished from Hogwarts and they couldn't locate them.

It would unfortunately be his responsibility, as well as that of Professor Snape, to inform the Malfoys, Crabbes and Goyles of their children's disappearance. Well, at least they knew where the children were but the hows and why of it alluded him. Young Draco he knew was jealous of Harry's participation in the tournament, and had become severely enraged to learn the dark haired wizard called Dragonborn. The fourth year Slytherin seemed to be under the impression that since his name translated to dragon and he was of pureblood descent that he would make a better savior of Tamriel then Mr. Potter.

However, Draco was no where near skilled enough to break into his office, let alone chest that had been concealed and enchanted locked by the three Headmasters. He also didn't know the spell to enter the world or be able to use it on himself. He would need to floo call the families as soon as possible and pray that Harry found the wayward teens and kept them safe in a world as harsh and barbaric as Nirn.

There was also the problem with young Harry's transformation. While he could say it was a simple mechanic of the world Harry was currently in he knew it would cause problems. He was rather surprised Cornelius wasn't hounding him with owls about the whole thing, probably forged by his Undersecretary. There had been enough of an uproar when it was discovered the Boy-Who-Lived had been taken by a werewolf. The Daily Prophet, really Rita Skeeter, had called out for the redhead woman's head, not realizing she was in another world or just wanting to raise up anger. Now, Harry was Lord of a city filled with werewolves, vampires and demons.

The youngest Mr. Weasley was already beginning to call the fourteen year old boy a dark wizard. The mere concept of it made the wizened old wizard want to laugh at the concept. He had been alive for over a century and had met his share of dark wizards. While magic could be darker in nature it didn't make it evil, only the three Unforgivable Curses were evil in their very nature as they warped and twisted the caster into a mad mockery of them self, magic was universal. Light or Dark it all came from the same boundless energy and helped a wizard or witch mature. Spells were evil, casters were evil, magic was benign.

He stopped at the door to his office and frowned. How had it made it up here so fast? Looking back he saw the gargoyle stepping back into place and furrowed his eyebrows. Had he been so lost in thought that he had not noticed giving the password? It seemed that after he called the parents of the missing children he would need to delve into his memories of the year again. He, after all, was human and fallible. With his increased age he was noticing that things were slipping by easier like ice melting in his hand.

Perhaps, after the Triwizard Tournament was over he would announce his retirement. Minerva more than deserved the title of Headmaster as did the chipper half goblin Filius. Perhaps it was time for someone new to take up the fight. With a sigh he looked at his jar of floo powder and steadied himself for the upcoming confrontation. Lucius really could be a pain in his ass.


End file.
